Maldición de Unión
by Lietha10
Summary: Draco Malfoy no la había visto desde que se llevó a cabo el juicio ante el Wizengamot. De hecho, no había tenido contacto con la comunidad mágica inglesa durante ocho años, cuando decidió mudarse a Francia para huir de los demonios que lo acechaban. Ahora, su vida se encontraba en manos de la chica a la que había hecho sufrir. Hermione Granger tiene el poder de ser su verdugo.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MALDICIÓN DE UNIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**HERMIONE**

Apreté las sienes de mi cabeza para mitigar la migraña que estaba sintiendo, había estudiado este caso por un mes entero y aún no encontraba las respuestas necesarias para llevar a cabo una investigación, ni siquiera algún indicio de que realmente se pudiera abrir alguna.

Amo lo que hago, pero hay días como este en el que me arrepiento de no haber escogido un trabajo menos estricto y en lugar de ello involucrarme con empleos que fueran más de táctica, de estrategia y de acción, tal como lo hicieron mis dos amigos.

Hice una mueca ante esto último, _mis dos amigos,_ me corregí mentalmente. Mi mejor amigo y el innombrable. Sentí que el dolor de cabeza incrementaba sólo con pensar en él. Diablos, no lo odio; a pesar de todo, no lo odio. Simplemente detestaba la idea de compartir los mismos espacios que él y que el ambiente se sintiera tan incómodo.

Suspiré volviendo a enfocar mi vista en los papeles que había en mi escritorio, contuve el gemido que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta al ver siete torres con documentos que esperaban por revisión, y eso que había reducido su número el fin de semana. Mi pelirroja amiga aun no me hablaba por haber cancelado la salida de compras que había planeado para nosotras. Decidí que le pediría disculpas comprándole uno de esos bolsos Chanel que la volvían loca, y el cual pondría a llorar a mi tarjeta de crédito; claro que no es como si no pudiera permitírmelo, desde que había heredado la fortuna de mis abuelos mi economía había mejorado en gran medida.

Era miércoles, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para pedirle disculpas a Ginny. Sabiendo que no avanzaría más decidí dejar el trabajo por ese día e ir a buscarla. Me levanté de mi cómodo sillón y tomé mi bolso saliendo lo más rápido posible de la oficina antes de que mi espíritu de disciplina me hiciera desistir de la idea, con el tiempo me había vuelto menos estricta, pero era difícil abandonar uno de los rasgos más característicos de mi personalidad.

-Señorita Granger ¿se va ya? – sonreí a mi secretaría

-Sí, Agnes. Creo que mi cerebro ha tenido un colapso, me tomaré el resto de la tarde libre; pero si surge una situación de extrema urgencia, no dudes en mandarme una lechuza ¿de acuerdo? – ella me dio una cálida sonrisa que hizo resaltar su delicado rostro femenino y darles un hermoso brillo a sus ojos azules.

-De acuerdo señorita Granger

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme señorita Granger? me haces parecer como la mayoría de esas estiradas que trabajan en este Ministerio. – rodé los ojos los ojos soltando un bufido- Soy la señorita Faure-Dumont de la alta corte mágica de Francia- mencioné utilizando un exagerado acento francés añadiéndole ese tono altanero y mimado que poseía la ayudante del departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional, lo cual logró hacer reír a Agnes

-Está bien Hermione- contestó soltando algunas risitas.

-Genial. Te veré mañana Ag, si alguien viene por favor discúlpame y encárgate de asignarle una cita. Si no salgo del ministerio ahora, enloqueceré- haciendo un rápido saludo con la mano me despedí y corrí a tomar el ascensor

Casi me arrepentí de haberme apurado, en el ascensor estaba este chico nuevo de la oficina de trasladores. Ingresó al ministerio desde hace un mes, él es bastante… diferente, muy comunicativo.

-Buenos días, Hermione ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? ¡¿No es acaso un excelente día?!- preguntó con su particular entusiasmo, su cuerpo daba pequeños respingos dando muestra de su problema de hiperactividad. El chico parecía como si se hubiese tomado tres litros de café

-Buenos días Berwin, estoy bien. Gracias. ¿y tú? – respondí dándole una pequeña sonrisa cordial

-Genial, ge-ni-al. – plasmó una sonrisa enorme mientras recorría con sus ojos todo mi cuerpo, inevitablemente mis hombros se tensaron por la incomodidad

-Qué bueno- por lo menos alguien no tenía un día tan apestoso como yo.

\- ¿Tu blusa es nueva? Nunca la había visto- cerré mis ojos para evitar rodarlos, maldición, empecé a prepararme para el rumbo que iba a tomar esta pequeña charla.

Las conversaciones con Berwin siempre iniciaban de la misma manera, un saludo, un halago y después un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar.

-No, de hecho, es vieja. – contesté rogando que lo dejara pasar

-Deberías usarla seguido, hace que tus pechos se vean enormes- sentí como el sonrojo empezó a apoderarse de mi rostro- Me gustan los pechos grandes- oh, por Merlín, le di a Berwin una mirada incrédula. ¿Cómo podía soltar comentarios como esos?

Eso podría considerarse acoso ¿no?

Desde que él llegó al Ministerio había escuchado quejas de varias, muchas brujas, por los comentarios fuera de lugar que hacía.

No es que fuera un pervertido, o eso quería creer. Sólo tenía esta extraña incapacidad de conectar su boca con su cerebro, y decía todo lo que pensaba, absolutamente todo

Decidí quedarme callada para no darle pie a que siguiera hablando, me asustaba un poco los temas que podían salir de la boca de este sujeto, sus límites eran insospechados

\- ¿Irás a la fiesta de recaudación? ¿ya tienes pareja? ¿vas a ir conmigo? – soltó las preguntas demasiado rápido, pero eso no evitó que le entendiera todo. ¿Por qué el ascensor parecía demorarse tanto para llegar al lobby?

No existía la posibilidad de que fuera a ese patético evento. No estaba de acuerdo en pedirle dinero a la comunidad mágica para financiar ese proyecto para la liga de quidditch, había cosas más importantes a las cuales prestarles atención.

-Lo siento Berwin, ese día es el cumpleaños de mi prima Candace. – fingí una mueca de disculpa y casi me pongo a saltar de la alegría cuando llegamos al lobby- Que tengas buen día Berwin

-Igualmente Hermione, me hubiese gusta ir contigo a la fiesta- él en verdad parecía decepcionado, sumándole la enorme probabilidad de que nadie quisiera ir con él. Me sentí algo mal

-Tal vez en otro momento- le sonreí y el asintió un poco más animado

Salí disparada hacia una de las chimeneas, solté un suspiro de alivio cuando aparecí en el callejón Diagon.

Decidí caminar un poco para despejar mi mente, el último mes no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Toda mi vida ha estado girando en torno al trabajo, ni siquiera había ido a visitar a mis padres.

Debía de llamarlos antes de que también se molestaran conmigo, de nuevo. Desde que les había devuelto los recuerdos que les borré por la guerra contra Voldemort, mis progenitores se habían vuelto muy sobreprotectores, sin mencionar el enorme castigo que tuve que cumplir después de ello.

Aun así, los amo, y el hecho de tenerlos junto a mi sin ningún tipo de peligro o consecuencia a causa del obliviate que les lancé, me permitían soportar todos los excesos de preocupación y bochornoso cariño que solían darme.

El callejón Diagon lucía verdaderamente tranquilo, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas y solo unas pocas personas se adentraban a ellas. Sonreí al ver un par de niños emocionados correr de un lado para otro dejando rastro de su infantil risa por donde pasaban. Reconstruir el mundo mágico después de la guerra no fue nada fácil, el dolor por las pérdidas era algo que simplemente no se podía superar, sobrellevar tal vez, pero nunca superar.

Sin embargo, la esperanza y la tranquilidad que tenía la comunidad mágica impulsaba a nuestra sociedad a tener la fuerza para generar cambios y luchar por lo que verdaderamente valía la pena. Caminé hasta Flourish and Blotts tratando de ignorar un par de miradas pertenecientes a dos mujeres sangre pura que murmuraban entre ellas mientras mantenían su vista puesta en mí. Suspiré suavemente al observarlas moverse en mi dirección, sin embargo, me hice la desentendida y avancé hasta la librería.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! - me detuve cuando estuve a punto de empujar las puertas para ingresar al recinto, así que no tuve más remedio que girarme hacia ellas.

Las dos claramente resaltaban por su ropa costosa y por su aristocracia, una de ellas era Francesca MacLeod, una de las señoras más reconocidas de la sociedad mágica, alta de cabello castaño rojizo era la personificación de la belleza exótica de las tierras escocesas, sus ojos verdes le daban un aire de astucia y misterio que resultaba inquietante; mientras que a su lado se encontraba Enora Crabbe con su pulcra piel blanca y sus escudriñadores ojos negros, ella poseía ciertos rasgos que tenía Vincent, sólo que mucho más definidos y femeninos, seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba a su hijo y la horrible manera en la que murió. La última vez que sostuve una conversación con ella, fue en la conmemoración a los caídos en la batalla, Minerva McGonagall se encargó de realizar una ceremonia en honor a todos los estudiantes que dieron su vida en la guerra mágica, sin hacer distinción respecto al bando que estuvieron.

Sin saber realmente que fue lo que me impulsó a acercarme a la Sra. Crabbe le hice saber cuánto lamentaba lo que había pasado, a pesar de que nunca me había agradado Vincent y yo a él, era un chico de diecisiete años que podía tener un futuro.

-Sra. MacLeod, Sra. Crabbe- asentí respetuosamente tratando de darles una sonrisa amable, aunque creo que mi intento resultó en una mueca que reflejaba incomodidad.

Ellas para mi asombro, me brindaron sonrisas cordiales. A pesar de que la discriminación contra los nacidos de muggles se había reducido en gran medida, la clase elitista de la comunidad mágica aún sentía repudio por aquellos que no eran sangre pura y evitaban a toda costa tener contacto con nosotros, trataban de no tener problemas con las nuevas leyes mágicas alejándose de los demás y sólo manteniendo relaciones con aquellos cercanos a su círculo.

-Somos realmente afortunadas de verla, señorita Granger, intentamos solicitar una cita en el ministerio con usted; pero me temo que se extravió nuestra carta porque jamás recibimos una respuesta- habló la señora MacLeod algo divertida.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario, era imposible que su carta se hubiese extraviado, los búhos eran los animales más confiables para la mensajería mágica.

-Lo siento mucho, puedo asegurarle que tal carta no ha llegado a mis manos- le respondí con sinceridad. Agnes y yo intentábamos dar respuesta a las cartas que llegaban a mi oficina todos los días de la semana y puedo asegurar que nunca me había llegado una a nombre de alguna de ellas.

-Oh, está bien querida, creo que es una jugarreta de ese chiquillo McLaggen, la última vez le mandé un vociferador pidiéndole amablemente que me comunicara con el ministro y dejara de arrojar mis cartas a la basura- respondió la señora Crabbe con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos

Tuve que tragar el bufido que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta, eso lo explicaba todo.

-De acuerdo, entonces si lo desean pueden visitar mi oficina este viernes en la tarde- mencioné

-En realidad, pensábamos en invitarla a una tasa de té- habló rápidamente la Sra. MacLeod- Prometo que no tomaremos mucho de su tiempo, sabemos que es una mujer ocupada

-Oh no, está bien. Tengo la tarde libre por hoy- contesté sin saber realmente que más decir

-Eso es perfecto, le aseguro que lo que tenemos para decirle también es de su interés- aseguró la Señora Crabbe

-Mi elfina prepara un delicioso té y creo que estará más que contenta de conocerla, es una gran admiradora suya- mi cara debió ser un poema porque la sonrisa en la cara de la señora MacLeod decayó al ver mi expresión- También podemos ir a Hogsmeade.

No iba a mentir, estaba algo asustada con lo que estaba pasando. Mi trabajo en el Ministerio me obligaba a entablar diálogos con muchos tipos de personas; pero el hecho de que dos viudas sangre pura quieran llevarme a tomar té a una de sus casas me generaba algo de inquietud y desconfianza.

Sin embargo, mi instinto me decía que ninguna de ellas quería hacerme daño, así que decidí seguir lo que dictaba mi intuición.

-No; está bien, sería agradable compartir una taza de té en su casa, he oído que posee uno de los jardines más bellos de todo Londres- comenté mientras hacía un gesto indicándoles que empezáramos a caminar.

-Me he esforzado mucho para cuidarlo, me encanta la jardinería- me respondió amablemente- Sin embargo, el jardín más hermoso sin duda alguna lo tiene Narcisa Malfoy, esa mujer sin duda tiene un talento extraordinario para las plantas.

A mi cabeza llegó un pequeño recuerdo de la mansión Malfoy, supongo que, viéndolo desde una perspectiva distinta la propiedad podría considerarse majestuosa. A pesar de eso yo solo me acordaba de la espesa oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida cuando Voldemort la tomó como cuartel y los terribles escalofríos que me producía aquella habitación en la que Bellatrix Lastrange me torturó.

Aunque lo último que supe es que Narcisa Malfoy hizo un estupendo trabajo remodelando la mansión y que incluso la puso a disposición del mundo mágico para realizar diferentes eventos de caridad y beneficencia.

Las tres nos acercamos hasta una de las chimeneas del Callejón Diagon que nos permitía transportarnos. La señora MacLeod me dio un poco de polvos flu. Fue ella quien entró primero y gritando ¡Mansión MacLeod! de inmediato desapareció. Luego de ella, la señora Crabbe repitió lo mismo desapareciendo de mi vista. Con un suspiro resignado, las imité dándole una última mirada al callejón Diagon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trastabillé un poco al tratar de salir de la chimenea. Si había algo que odiaba de los polvos flu, es que me dejaban un poco mareada y la chimenea siempre soltaba un poco de hollín.

-Tome señorita Granger, esto le ayudará a limpiarse- la señora MacLeod me ofreció un pañuelo señalándome la mejilla derecha.

Agradecí su amabilidad con una sonrisa y de inmediato froté el pañuelo donde ella me indicó.

-Podemos sentarnos. Le diré a Lila que nos prepare el té- avanzamos hasta los enormes sillones de cuero café y nos acomodamos. Ambas mujeres se sentaron juntas en el sillón más grande mientras yo me ubiqué en el que quedaba frente a ellas.

Había tenido la oportunidad de ver la mansión cuando acompañé a Harry a investigar la muerte de señor MacLeod. Sin embargo, eso fue hace seis años y al parecer el lugar había sido preciosamente remodelado. Si algo identificaba a la aristocracia del mundo mágico era la ostentosidad.

El inmaculado piso blanco resaltaba cada elemento de la habitación al igual que la hacía lucir muchísimo más amplia. Pude observar algunos cuadros de algunos artistas mágicos muy reconocidos, los cuales estaban avaluados en una cantidad considerable de galeones.

Los muebles estaban minuciosamente escogidos para que combinaran con la antigüedad de la mansión, pero también para que dieran la idea de modernidad. Y una enorme cantidad de rosas rojas complementaba la decoración del lugar.

La señora MacLeod sacudió una pequeña campanilla. Un pequeño chasquido sonó de inmediato. Una pequeña elfina con un vestido color lila apareció ante nosotras haciendo una reverencia.

-Ama Francesca, que puede hacer Lila por usted- habló con voz chillona

-Podrías prepararnos un delicioso té de menta, por favor. Hoy tenemos una invitada especial- dijo la señora MacLeod generando que la pequeña elfina alzara su mirada y la posara en mí. Sus ojos se volvieron más grandes, si es que eso era posible, y en un segundo la tuve abrazada a mis pies.

-Hermione Granger, la heroína mágica. Lila la admira mucho. Lila es su mayor seguidora- dijo entre chillidos emocionados

-Muchas gracias, Lila- le dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban. Nunca me había gustado que me reconocieran como la heroína mágica. Yo solo ayudé a mi amigo a derrotar a Voldemort, pero todo el trabajo fue de Harry.

-Los elfos nunca podrán pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros- solté una pequeña risa porque realmente no creía que fuese así. Sin embargo, ella me parecía dulce y amable, por lo que solo me dediqué a darle las gracias y a hacerle saber cuan bonita se veía con su vestido. Por algún motivo, los elfos eran bastante vanidosos y su humor se volvía mucho más alegre cuando les haces cumplidos.

-Ella adora los vestidos, incluso tiene su propio taller de confección. Le encanta experimentar con cada trozo de tela que encuentra a su paso- comentó la señora MacLeod sacudiendo su cabeza algo divertida- Ha sido una buena compañía- soltó un suspiro melancólico mientras me miraba fijamente- Sabe usted si la investigación…- ella apretó sus labios al verme sacudir la cabeza negativamente

-Lo lamento- a pesar de que sentía pena por lo que le iba a decir, siento que ella necesita franqueza- Por lo general cuando una investigación no tiene ningún avance dentro de los cinco años siguientes, el caso pasa a oficinas inferiores y desde allí es más difícil conseguir algo- ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños con rabia

-Entiendo- habló con voz ahogada

-Enserio lo siento muchísimo. El departamento de aurores luchó para quedarse con la investigación, pero…

-Reglas, son reglas. ¿verdad? - interrumpió ella mientras secaba una lagrima que corría por su mejilla con fuerza.

Agaché la mirada avergonzada, a pesar de que no era yo la que había creado las leyes, ser parte del ministerio requería dar la cara ante falencias normativas como esta.

Enora Crabbe colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó en señal de apoyo.

-Sin embargo, no fue para eso que la invitamos a venir aquí- Francesca MacLeod de inmediato cambió su semblante y compuso su postura- Como sabrá hace poco algunas amigas y yo hemos estado promoviendo la creación de un orfanato. Muchos niños han quedado desamparados después de la guerra y la solución que dio el ministerio de la casa de acogida simplemente es… una verdadera porquería- espetó haciendo que en su rostro se plasmara una mueca de fastidio

-Fuimos a visitar el refugio que estableció el ministerio y las condiciones en las que están esas pobres criaturas son lamentables- Enora Crabbe sacudió su cabeza con algo de desolación- Lo que les está ofreciendo el ministerio no les está garantizando una calidad de vida

Las miré sorprendida. Hace poco, cuando tuvimos la última reunión en el ministerio, expuse la misma situación. Trataba de ser voluntaria al menos un día a la semana en la casa de acogida para los niños y cada vez que volvía a su apartamento no podía contener las lágrimas de frustración al ver las condiciones en las que estaban viviendo los pequeños allí. Había lanzado varias propuestas para que fueran evaluadas en el comité del ministerio, pero siempre tenían las excusa de que mis ideas no eran factibles por falta de presupuesto.

-Lo sé, se han lanzado varios proyectos; pero…- me vi interrumpida por la risa sarcástica de la señora MacLeod

-Déjeme adivinar- hizo una mueca- No hay los suficientes ingresos para invertir en las propuestas para mejorar el orfanato

Apreté mis labios asintiendo

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Acaso no están financiando proyectos innecesarios para la liga de quidditch? - espetó Enora Crabbe frunciendo su nariz en señal de desagrado

-Lo están- no pude evitar que mi voz se tiñera con algo de ira. Aún recordaba las palabras llenas de condescendencia que me dio el jefe del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos luego de que la junta estableciera cuales serían los proyectos a los que se les brindaría el presupuesto necesario para llevarse a cabo.

-No puedo creer que Schacklebolt esté permitiendo que esto suceda- murmuró con algo de incredulidad Francesca MacLeod

-No es culpa de él- sacudí mi cabeza en manera negativa- Kingsley tampoco está de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que se están llevando a cabo en el ministerio; pero desde que se está implementando la reestructuración en nuestro gobierno el ministro debe considerar las opiniones con la junta principal del ministerio

-Pues esa junta está llena de inútiles- respondió la mujer con furia logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo- Nuestra comunidad ya ha sufrido mucho, pero tal parece que a ellos no les importa

Unos pequeños pasos interrumpieron la charla que estábamos teniendo. Lila traía en sus manos una bandeja bastante grande para su tamaño con la tetera y tres tazas, parecía ser una experta en el manejo de tantos utensilios. Suavemente y de manera eficaz nos sirvió a todas, una taza de té que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

-Gracias Lila, huele riquísimo- le dije haciendo que ella chillara encantada

-Es un placer para Lila servir a la heroína- murmuró entusiasmada y haciendo una reverencia se retiró del salón en un chasquido

-Es bastante enérgica- comentó la señora MacLeod divertida tomando un sorbo de su té con una extremada elegancia- A pesar de que Enora y yo estamos muy en desacuerdo con las decisiones del Ministerio, no fue para quejarnos por lo que deseábamos hablar con usted

Las miré curiosamente esperando que me explicaran mientras probaba la bebida, mis sentidos de inmediato se vieron envueltos por un exquisito olor a menta y canela. Tuve que contener un gemido de gusto ante su rico sabor.

-Queremos llevar a cabo las remodelaciones necesarias para el orfanato. Muchas familias están de acuerdo en dar aportes para que esto suceda, así que el ministerio no tendrá que poner un solo Knut- mencionó

-Eso es algo excelente- comenté sintiéndome esperanzada. Si ella podía hacer que las familias sangre pura donaran una pequeña cantidad de sus extravagantes riquezas para esa causa, sin duda los niños tendrían mejores condiciones para vivir

-Sin embargo… sabe que al ser asuntos que le competen al ministerio, no podemos actuar sobre este asunto con toda la libertad que quisiéramos- algo dentro de mí se puso alerta ante sus palabras

-No entiendo qué clase de libertad necesitan

-Voy a ser clara y directa con usted señorita Granger- habló Enora Crabbe- Hace dos años nuestro comité organizó una gala benéfica para recaudar fondos para San Mugo a favor de la investigación de muchas enfermedades a las que todavía no se les ha podido dar cura. El señor Longbottom fue uno de los principales promotores y aportó una gran cantidad de tiempo y dinero en esa causa. Todos sabemos lo que pasó con esos fondos ¿verdad? - espetó ella con sarcasmo

-No estamos dispuestas a correr el riesgo de que los fondos sean desviados de nuevo- la señora MacLeod sacudió su cabeza- Nos negamos a seguir engordando los bolsillos de los funcionarios de nuestro ministerio. Queremos manejar este asunto desde nuestro comité

-Bueno, comprendo las inquietudes que tienen respecto a los manejos que le están dando al dinero- comenté algo inquieta- Aun así, esto es algo que no le compete a mi departamento, no puedo otorgarles un permiso para otorgarles potestad respecto al orfanato

-Lo sabemos señorita Granger, pero nuestro abogado ya nos ha asesorado sobre eso y de acuerdo al estatuto mágico cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres, articulo ciento veinticinco, parágrafo quince: Un funcionario del ministerio puede hacer seguimiento de los procesos que se lleven a cabo desde las organizaciones comunitarias mágicas para garantizar su correcto desarrollo- dijo la señora MacLeod- Como también según el estatuto trescientos sesenta y ocho, articulo setenta parágrafo diez: Los asuntos de interés comunitario podrán ser tratados desde organizaciones conformadas por la comunidad mágica cuando, después de tres anuncios citatorios el ministerio no haya respondido a la petición solicitada

Las sonrisas en los rostros de ambas mujeres me dieron escalofrío. Me di cuenta de que el problema con los búhos que le enviaban a McLaggen fue algo premeditado, se encargaron de enfadarlo tanto para activar su orgullo y hacer que las cartas no llegaran al ministerio, así ellas podían alegar negligencia por parte del ministro y los funcionarios.

-Queremos que usted sea la encargada de vigilar este proyecto

Sacudí mi cabeza de manera negativa rápidamente

-Lo siento señoras, no puedo hacer eso- apreté mis labios en una fina línea. Fue una mala idea venir hasta aquí.

-Sí puede hacerlo, está bajo la ley- contrarrestó la señora Crabbe- Usted es la única persona que conocemos en la que podemos confiar para llevar a cabo este proyecto, su lealtad y honestidad nunca permitirían que algo como lo que sucedió hace dos años vuelva a ocurrir

-Me halaga que crean que soy apta para la tarea, pero siendo sincera no estoy dispuesta a volverme enemiga de mis colegas y mucho menos empezar a ser investigada por el ministerio por un proceso que puede ser llevado de una mejor manera. Quiero, tanto como ustedes que los niños tengan un mejor lugar donde vivir y crecer, donde no se enfermen constantemente y pongan en riesgo su salud porque las paredes que los rodean están llenas de moho y humedad; pero no así, lo que ustedes quieren hacer es amarrarse una soga al cuello

Ellas me miraron confundidas ante las últimas palabras

-Es un dicho muggle, me refiero a que ustedes mismas se están metiendo en aprietos

-Sabemos que al ministerio no le gustará para nada, pero usted y nosotras sabemos que es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Sé que fue un atrevimiento de nuestra parte pedirle que nos ayude con esto, pero por favor, esos pequeños necesitan de nuestra ayuda

Hermione apretó los ojos frustrada. No le gustaba para nada ir en contra de la ley, no de esa manera. Ellas indirectamente engañaron al sistema para que las cosas estuvieran a su favor, meterse en este lío solo provocaría que más funcionarios en el ministerio estuvieran respirando sobre su cuello, ya era suficiente con que la odiaran por las propuestas que hacía a favor de su departamento y sobre las criaturas mágicas.

-Tal vez si lo hablan con Harry, tendrían un mejor aliado para esto, él…- ambas se rieron interrumpiéndome

-Hablamos con él. Y estuvo completamente de acuerdo en que usted era la única que podría ayudarnos, él se comprometió en controlar las cosas en el ministerio, pero al igual que nosotras el señor Potter cree que nadie mejor que usted podría estar a cargo de esto.

Una llama de pequeño enojo empezó a formarse en su interior al saber que Harry estaba enterado de esto y que él mismo la había metido en semejante lío. Al menos debió haberle avisado para estar preparada.

-Voy a pensarlo ¿de acuerdo? - murmuré sin comprometerme a nada más- Me gustaría analizar las propuestas que tienen y la manera en que van a llevar a cabo todo, un plan detallado me brindaría la información necesaria para saber si puedo o no involucrarme en ello- sin una palabra más me levanté de mi asiento antes de que mi enojo me hiciera decir cosas inapropiadas- Les agradezco mucho el té, por favor denle mis agradecimientos a Lila- hice un asentimiento cordial y sin esperar una respuesta tome un poco de polvos flu que estaban encima de la chimenea y salí de la mansión.

No solía ser alguien descortés, pero no me gustaba ser acorralada. Y más que nada me sentía traicionada al ver que mi mejor amigo me había lanzado hacia las astutas enredaderas de las líderes de un comité de brujas sangre limpia.

Mi intensión de visitar a Ginny en la madriguera pasó a segundo plano, seguramente Harry estaba con ella y lo que menos quería era pelear con él cuando me encontraba algo alterada, los dos éramos bastante temperamentales y seguramente terminaríamos enfadados.

Decidí ir a casa a visitar a mis padres, así que cuando ingresé al callejón Diagon, de inmediato me dirigí al caldero chorreante para llegar de manera más fácil al Londres muggle. Tomé un autobús que me dejaba a unas cuantas calles de casa, lo cual me permitió caminar para aclarar mi mente y tranquilizar mis emociones.

Sonreí al pasar por el parque donde mis padres solían traerme cuando era niña, hacía un lindo día para sentarse debajo de uno de los grandes árboles y leer un buen libro. Pude observar a un par de vecinas charlar mientras vigilaban a sus hijos que jugaban entusiasmados en el tobogán.

Empujé la verja de la entrada y sacando las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, abrí la puerta de la casa.

\- ¡Mamá estoy en casa! - grité al entrar.

\- ¡Estoy en la sala! - caminé hasta allí para encontrarla acurrucada contra el sillón con un libro entre sus manos, el cual cerró al verme. Me dio una brillante sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos avellana relucieran detrás de sus gafas.

-Hola mamá- la saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Hola, cielo- sus brazos se enrollaron a mi alrededor transmitiéndome su calidez- Ya te extrañaba, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- dijo mientras acomodaba detrás de mi oreja uno de los mechones de mi cabello

-También los extrañaba, sólo que el trabajo ha sido difícil estas últimas semanas- explique sintiéndome avergonzada ante la mirada criptica que me estaba dando

-Tu padre realmente pensó que habías regresado con el pelirrojo y no te atrevías a darnos la cara- mencionó arqueando su ceja de manera inquisitiva

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, mamá! ¿por qué razón habría de hacer eso? - gruñí algo molesta yendo hasta la cocina. Abrí uno de los gabinetes donde sabía que mamá guardaba mi dulce favorito, me encantaba la deliciosa crema de chocolate y avellana que venía en un frasco.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez porque fue uno de tus mejores amigos y sabemos que es difícil para ti lo que está ocurriendo- habló ella viendo desaprobatoriamente todo el contenido de crema de chocolate que estaba esparciendo sobre un pedazo de pan

-Lo sé mamá, pero ambos tomamos nuestras decisiones- hablé antes de darle un mordisco al trozo de pan deliciosamente endulzado- Ambos nos equivocamos al intentar convertir nuestra relación de amistad en algo más, ahora tenemos que vivir con las consecuencias- me encogí de hombros

-Te lo estás tomando mejor que la última vez- dijo recostándose contra la encimera de la cocina

-Maduré, mamá. Teníamos dieciocho años cuando tuvimos nuestra primera crisis, ambos fuimos infantiles respecto a cómo manejamos nuestros problemas. Ahora han pasado siete años y tengo una perspectiva distinta de las cosas- la tranquilidad con la que hablé hizo que ella me diera una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre has sido alguien responsable y madura- mencionó mientras arrebataba de mis manos el frasco con crema de chocolate y lo volvía a guardar- Pero el primer amor siempre es el más difícil.

Suspiré ante sus palabras.

-Lo sé mamá, pero las cosas son como son. Nos dimos cuenta muy tarde que no encajábamos como una pareja

-Te diste cuenta tú, porque él sigue comportándose como un chiquillo insoportable- abrió uno de los cajones que estaban debajo de la encimera y arrojó una revista a mi lado.

Quise golpearme al ver la revista rosa chillón que me había causado varios disgustos durante la semana.

\- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? - pregunté confundida al ver el último ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja. La portada aún me daba una sensación de malestar nauseabundo.

En ella se podían ver las imágenes de algunas de las tiendas de moda más famosas del mundo mágico, la invitación a hacer el cuestionario ¿Es tu pareja ideal? Y una gran foto de un hombre pelirrojo con profundos ojos azules que miraba a la cámara con una enorme sonrisa mientras en su regazo sostenía a la que era su conquista del mes, una bella y despampanante rubia, que al parecer se llama Giselle. Los dos estaban bajo el título "No tienes que ser una heroína para cautivar el corazón del amor de tu vida", escrito por Rita Skeeter.

-Tengo mis contactos- respondió ella haciendo un gesto con sus manos para restarle importancia- Ese artículo menciona cosas no muy buenas de ti y la relación que tuviste con Ronald Weasley.

-Por supuesto que no son cosas agradables, te he dicho muchas veces que el mundo mágico al igual que el mundo muggle se entretiene sacando historias de la vida de las celebridades, y para mi disgusto, soy muy reconocida allí- gruñí sentándome con fuerza en una de las sillas que hacían parte de la barra de la cocina

-Eso es lo que me disgusta, Hermione- mi madre se cruzó de brazos mirándome seriamente- Es tu imagen la que se está manchando cuando es él quien va de esquina a esquina con una nueva chica, y tú no dices nada, no haces algo para detener todo el daño que te ha estado causando ese chico.

-Mamá, son sólo rumores. Dejó de importarme hace demasiado tiempo lo que las personas opinen de mí, sería peor si intentara hacer algo, sólo arruinaría más las cosas- expliqué tratando de no alterarme- Mi vida no puede girar alrededor de lo que digan los demás ¿acaso crees todo lo que dicen ahí?

-Por supuesto que no

-Eso es suficiente para mí- extendí mi mano para que ella se acercara- Sólo me importa que las personas que quiero sepan realmente quien soy.

Mi madre rodeó mi cabeza con sus manos y me dio un beso encima de ésta.

-Lo sé cariño. Lo siento. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de la mujer que eres, es sólo que… si yo tuviese algo de magia habría hecho una travesura en contra de ese chico- murmuró ella haciéndome reír

-Seguramente sus propios hermanos ya se encargaron de eso. Ahora quiero que cambiemos de tema, no los he visto en más de tres semanas y deseo saber cómo van con la mudanza y el manejo de la empresa.

Mi madre sonrió entusiasmada y de inmediato tomó una silla sentándose a mi lado para empezar a parlotear de todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas semanas. Esta pequeña acción me hizo saber cuánto extrañaba a mis padres, siempre habíamos sido cercanos y sinceramente era ese tipo de chica que consideraba que su madre era su mejor amiga, no tenía ningún secreto que mamá no supiera.

-Tu padre se está quejando a cada rato de lo horrible que es lidiar con los empleados, los socios, los proveedores… básicamente se queja de todo y de todos- contó rodando sus ojos- Pero sé que hay proyectos que le entusiasman y que las cosas no son ni cerca tan terribles como él las hace parecer

-Ambas sabemos que en el fondo a papá realmente le entusiasma estar a cargo de la empresa familiar- sonreí pensando en él- Aún no puedo creer que simplemente sea dentista por llevarle la contraria al abuelo

-Ese es tu padre- bufó ella- Pero si no fuera por sus arranques de locura, jamás lo hubiera conocido en la facultad de odontología y no tendríamos la preciosa familia que tenemos ahora- suspiró enamorada mientras acariciaba mi rostro- Recuerdo lo felices que estábamos cuando naciste, eras tan pequeña…y mírate ahora, tan hermosa e inteligente

-Basta de adularme, eres mi madre, siempre seré linda para ti- comenté divertida

-A veces odio que hayas heredado esa parte de mí- la miré confundida- No verte a ti misma con claridad y dejar que tu seguridad venga de lo que te brindan los demás- iba a contestarle cuando sentimos una fuerte voz que se extendió por toda la casa

\- ¡Jane, amor! ¡Llegó el hombre más guapo de esta casa! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Mi madre bufó

\- ¿Preferirías que fuera igual de egocéntrica que papá? - pregunté haciendo que ella negara con la cabeza

\- ¡Estamos en la cocina, cielo! - gritó mamá

\- ¡¿Estamos?! No me digas que ese estúpido está aquí otra vez, porque…- interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo cuando me vio- ¡Pastelito!

-Hola, papá- me levanté para ser recibida por sus musculosos brazos. Tuve que pararme de puntas para alcanzarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla- ¿De quién estabas hablando? - pregunté curiosa

-Uff pregúntale a tu madre- se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura para luego plantarle un beso que la dejó sin aliento, tuve que carraspear para que ambos se separaran

Mamá estaba bastante sonrojada mientras papá sonreía engreído.

-No sé si creer que en verdad me extrañaron- comenté alternando mi mirada entre los dos

-Por supuesto que te hemos extrañado, pastelito. – dijo papá mientras empezaba a sacar varios ingredientes de la alacena- Sabes que tu madre y yo estaríamos encantados si decidieras vivir con nosotros- mencionó mientras encendía la estufa

-Lo sé papá, pero mi trabajo en el ministerio demanda demasiado tiempo y es más fácil vivir en el mundo mágico para mí.

-También podrías considerar trabajar en nuestro mundo.

Su comentario no me tomó por sorpresa, con todo lo que había sucedido me sorprendía que se haya contenido hasta ahora para hacerlo

-Pertenezco al mundo mágico, papá

-Lo sé, querida. Al igual que perteneces a este- suspiró mientras picaba algunos tomates- Tienes la oportunidad de vivir sin ningún problema en ambos mundos, pero siento que a veces te dejas absorber por todos los temas de la magia y renuncias a gran parte de lo que tienes aquí

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría

-Nunca pensé que tuvieran ese tipo de inquietudes respecto a lo que soy- mencioné con algo de rudeza

-No, hija. No es así- habló mamá tomando mis manos- Tu padre no se refería a que no nos gusta tu lado mágico, eres maravillosa y entendemos que esa parte de tu vida es lo que te ha convertido en lo que eres, al igual que entendemos que sientas que encajas más allá que aquí.

Papá me miró preocupado

-Hermione, lo siento mucho cariño. Nunca quise que lo entendieras de esa forma. Te amo tal como eres y sabes que tu magia me parece asombrosa- papá soltó el cuchillo y se limpió sus manos para abrazarme- Es sólo que… quiero que tengas en cuenta que tienes muchas opciones y tu madre y yo te extrañamos demasiado, a veces tengo días en los que me despierto y quiero tener a mi niña tocando el piano en las mañanas o bailando en la cocina mientras preparamos la cena, extraño nuestras discusiones sobre nuestro libro elegido de la semana y extraño nuestras salidas de los viernes

Mi interior se llenó de calidez al escuchar sus palabras.

-Siento haber descuidado el tiempo en familia, amo los momentos que pasamos juntos. Prometo que trataré de encontrar un equilibrio en mi vida

-Eso es una buena idea. Encontrar un balance entre ambos mundos y disfrutar de lo que los dos te otorgan. A diferencia de lo que piensan esos magos sangre pura- mamá hizo una mueca al mencionar las tres últimas palabras- Los magos que nacen en nuestro mundo son los más afortunados.

-Es cierto- estuve de acuerdo- ¿Qué tal si ayudamos a papá a preparar la cena? Estoy muriendo de hambre- cambié de tema mientras me escabullía de los brazos de ambos y me colocaba un delantal

-De acuerdo, pero que Jane se encargue de la ensalada- habló papá mientras volvía a tomar el cuchillo- No queremos morir a causa de una intoxicación

Reí mientras mamá nos miraba feo a los dos. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Muy graciosos, que divertido burlarse de Jane- habló sarcástica mientras sacaba los ingredientes para hacer la ensalada

-Mamá ¿quién es el estúpido al que se refería papá? - pregunté haciendo que ella soltara un resoplido

-A Henry.

\- ¿Quién es Henry?

-El encargado de bienes raíces que Jane contrató para encontrarnos una nueva casa- habló mi padre con su ceño fruncido- Una pequeña mosca que ha estado aleteando alrededor de tu madre cada vez que tiene oportunidad

Tuve que contener una carcajada al ver a papá celoso. Apreté mis labios fuertemente.

-No es cierto, él es sólo alguien amable- papá rodó los ojos ante lo que dijo mamá

-Oh Jane, preciosa, por supuesto que encontraré la casa ideal para ti. Una reina como tú no merece menos que un palacio- expresó papá colocando una voz burlona y algo afeminada

-Eres de lo peor William, él ni siquiera habla así- mencionó mamá divertida

-Entonces estás mal de los oídos cariño, porque su voz es incluso mucho peor- se defendió el mientras adobaba el filete con varias especias

\- ¿Puedes creer que tu padre esté celándome con otro sujeto, luego de que llevamos veintiséis años de matrimonio? – me preguntó mamá con algo de incredulidad

-Por supuesto que estoy celoso, estás más hermosa ahora que veinte años atrás- papá se acercó a ella rodeando su cintura con sus antebrazos y descansando el mentón en su hombro- Incluso ese chico del supermercado se queda babeando cuando vamos de compras y sólo tiene diecisiete años.

-Bueno, ninguno de ellos tiene posibilidad, porque ya estoy casada con el mejor hombre de todos- ella se giró y lo besó

-Mmm y no se te olvide que con el más apuesto- murmuró él separándose de ella

Me alegraba velos interactuar de esa manera, mis padres tenían una relación joven basada en un amor fuerte que se ha desarrollado cada vez más a medida que pasa el tiempo. Ejemplos como este son los que me sirvieron de referencia para darme cuenta que Ron y yo no teníamos un futuro como una pareja, siempre parecíamos ir en la dirección opuesta y en lugar de cultivar sentimientos buenos y duraderos, solo estábamos cosechando odio y cansancio hacia el otro.

Seguimos preparando la cena en medio de chistes y anécdotas familiares. Mi madre me daba miradas cómplices cuando papá empezaba a hablar de la empresa, aunque gruñía diciendo que el abuelo se estaba vengando por tantos años que estuvo apartado del negocio familiar, en sus ojos se notaba el brillo entusiasta que tenía respecto a manejar la cadena de hoteles.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ξ**_

_**ξ**_

…

_**Mansión Malfoy**_

Apretó el puente de su nariz extremadamente furioso

-Olvídalo, eso no pasará- sentenció fríamente llevando la copa de vino a su boca, le daban ganas de bebérselo de un solo golpe, pero eso no sería para nada elegante y no quería disgustar más a su madre.

Parecía que en cualquier momento la pobre mujer iba a desmayarse o a dejarse llevar por sus más primarios instintos y lanzarse a la yugular de sus invitados. Aunque realmente sería genial que esto último ocurriera.

-Es algo totalmente justo Draco, soy yo la que va a tener que sacrificar su imagen. Es un buen acuerdo. – su cabeza empezó a punzar al tener que seguir escuchando la patética y mimada voz aristocrática de Astoria.

\- ¿Imagen? – preguntó incrédulamente para después empezarse a reír como un maniático, pudo ver el ceño fruncido de su madre y la mirada déspota y fría que tenía su padre- ¿Te refieres a la misma imagen, en la que sales en Corazón de bruja, vomitando encima de los fotógrafos después de salir borracha de esa discoteca a la que fuiste con tus amigas en París? – Se alegró al ver como los Greengrass le daban una mirada reprobatoria mientras que Daphne sonreía burlona, ambas hermanas se detestaban a morir.

-Estaba enferma- contestó entre dientes algo sonrojada- Mejor vomitar a unas cuantas personas que cagarme la vida siendo un mortífago asqueroso.

\- ¡Astoria cuida tu lenguaje, jovencita! - La regañó su padre con la cara sonrojada

-No permitiré que insultes a mi hijo, ni a mi familia. Mucho menos en mi casa- la voz cortante de Narcissa la hizo palidecer

-Bueno, Narcissa. No es como si estuviera hablando de algo que no es cierto- habló Denia rodando los ojos. – Draco está siendo muy dramático, Astoria sólo le está pidiendo tener libre acceso a la herencia de los Malfoy, lo cual no es para nada descabellado sabiendo que se van a casar

-Perdona por contradecirte Denia, pero no he aceptado casarme con Astoria. Además, no es justo. Es nuestra herencia familiar, mi padre y mi madre siguen siendo los dueños de nuestra fortuna. En todo contrato se estipula que el marido debe proveer para su esposa todo lo necesario para que ella viva de manera decente y en caso de divorcio el marido debe dar la cuarta parte de sus posesiones a la esposa- habló tragándose el gruñido que quería salir de su pecho.

-Correcto. Y es algo que Draco está dispuesto a cumplir- la voz profunda de Lucius Malfoy resonó por toda la habitación

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que si mi nombre va a mezclarse con el apellido Malfoy merezco tener garantías. Nadie querría tomarme por esposa si tú te divorcias de mí. Mi nombre estaría tan manchado como el tuyo- Draco se levantó furioso golpeando la mesa con sus palmas

-Entonces no te cases conmigo. No voy a dejar que tus rastreras manos codiciosas se apoderen de lo que le pertenece a mi familia. – se inclinó hacia ella intimidándola con sus ojos grises cargados de ira- No eres lo suficientemente bonita, inteligente o agradable para que quiera aceptar este trato. Mírate Astoria, no eres más que una trepadora.

Un par de jadeos se escucharon ante sus palabras mientras los ojos de Astoria se llenaban de lagrimas

-Todos en esta mesa sabemos de tus… actividades y he sido lo suficientemente decente para no incomodarte a ti o a tu familia, pero todo tiene un límite. No voy a aceptar este acuerdo, prefiero que el linaje Malfoy se acabe antes que enlazarme contigo ¿sabes por qué? Porque no toleraría pasar una vida contigo y tus prepotencias, terminaría suicidándome el mismo día de nuestro matrimonio para no tener que seguir escuchando tu irritante voz

Compuso su postura y les dio una sonrisa a los Señores Greengrass

-Lamento tan incómoda reunión, pero creo que nuestros intereses no pueden llegar a un acuerdo. Pueden seguir disfrutando de su cena, con su permiso- dejando a todos en la mesa demasiado incómodos, salió del comedor

-Bueno, esta sin duda ha sido una de las mejores reuniones a las que he asistido- rompió en silencio Daphne, Astoria se quedó estoica en su lugar con unas cuantas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas

-Narcissa, no puedo creer que Draco esté haciendo esto. ¿Sabe que Astoria es su única oportunidad? Nadie en la comunidad mágica permitiría que sus hijas se relacionaran con él. Lo que hizo es inconcebible- gruñó el patriarca de los Greengrass levantándose de su asiento- Vamos Astoria, querida. Larguémonos de este lugar.

La familia Greengrass abandonó la mansión, Daphne se fue molesta por tener que irse sin despedirse de su amigo.

-Lucius ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? - preguntó Narcissa tratando de contener las lágrimas, esto hizo que su esposo cambiara su frío semblante por uno más amable. Sólo su familia conocía esta faceta de él.

No soportaba ver a Narcissa triste, después de que acabó la guerra mágica se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería a permitir que su esposa volviera a sentir tanta tribulación

-Estaremos bien querida, no nos apresuremos. Además, ¿querías tener como nuera a esa chiquilla insoportable? – ciertamente, él interiormente le estaba aplaudiendo a su hijo por no dejarse embaucar de esa arpía.

-No, no soporto a los Greengrass a parte de Daphne. Es sólo que… es cierto. Ninguna bruja querría casarse con Draco, nadie quiere pertenecer a una familia que fue leal a Voldemort – su mirada gacha hizo que su corazón de piedra se rompiera

-Cariño, estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará. - apretó su mano para tratar de reconfortarla

-Me preocupa que Draco se quede solo- suspiró haciendo sonreír a Lucius

-Sólo tiene veinticuatro años

-Cumplirá veinticinco en un mes, tu y yo nos casamos apenas salimos de Hogwarts

-Es verdad, pero las cosas cambian cielo, aún hay tiempo para que Draco consiga una buena bruja para casarse- trató de parecer tranquilo para darle animo a su esposa, pero interiormente estaba más asustado que ella.

-Te conozco, sé que estás tan aterrado como yo. No sabemos cómo actuará la antigua magia de tus ancestros sobre nuestro hijo. Ningún Malfoy ha excedido la edad para contraer matrimonio

-Es sólo una vieja superstición familiar- ella lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos

\- ¡¿Y si no lo es?! No quiero que mi hijo corra peligro, Lucius. No sobrevivimos a Voldemort para perder a nuestro hijo por culpa de una estúpida maldición Malfoy. Arregla esto, cielo- se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a su jardín, sus flores siempre lograban tranquilizarla cuando su esposo y su hijo se comportaban como un par de imbéciles insensibles.

Lucius gruñó frustrado cuando su esposa se fue sentenciando la última palabra, odiaba que hiciera eso.

\- ¡Elanis! - un chasquido anunció la presencia del pequeño ser estrafalario

-Sí amo Lucius- quiso rodar los ojos por el atrevimiento de la elfina, pero todo esto era culpa de Narcissa.

-Recoge la mesa. Estaré en mi estudio, asegúrate que nadie me moleste

-Como ordene el amo Lucius- él gruñó por lo bajo y con su porte recto y arrogante de siempre se dirigió a su despacho pensando en cómo infiernos iba a solucionar el problema de Draco.

Su esposa tenía razón, él también estaba aterrado. Ningún Malfoy había esperado hasta los veinticinco años para casarse después de que uno de sus antepasados recibió la maldición de una bruja loca obsesionada con Lucius Malfoy I, a veces pensaba que su tontería era mayor porque aparte de tener que lidiar con los problemas que le había traído su apellido también al parecer, su nombre había sido maldito a causa de uno de los miembros del árbol genealógico familiar. Absolutamente fantástico, pensó con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo, necesitaba enfocarse en encontrar respuestas lo más rápido posible, si sus antepasados lo habían puesto en este problema ellos tendrían que darle al menos, un indicio de cómo salir de él.

Cambiando el rumbo que llevaba, decidió ingresar a la habitación dorada, en donde se encontraban los retratos de todos sus familiares.

_-Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí_\- Lucius quiso gruñir al escuchar la voz de Armand Malfoy_\- Nada más y nada menos que al mayor pusilánime de la historia de los Malfoy, y eso es decir mucho ya que mi descendencia solo estuvo cargada de un montón de imbéciles._

_-Ya basta Armand, no le hables así a Lucius- _salió en su defensa su padre Abraxas_\- El hizo lo que tenía que hacer_

_-Si te refieres a manchar el apellido Malfoy junto con todo nuestro legado, lo hizo muy bien el bastardo-_sentenció Armand sentado desde su enorme sillón mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de burla a Lucius

_-Armand, por favor, es suficiente_\- habló una dama de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos que miraba con algo de recelo al más viejo de los ancestros_\- Tu tampoco fuiste un caballero muy digno de mención _

Armand empezó a reírse fuertemente.

_-Estaba esperando tu maravillosa intervención querida Clarissa, siempre tratando de ser la conciliadora en este circo en el que tu marido convirtió a nuestra familia_\- suspiró Armand mientras bebía un poco del whiskey que tenía en su mano_\- Por mucho que lo intentaste, ese rufián nunca pudo superar su enfermizo enamoramiento con la reina Isabel I, y mira donde nos dejó eso. Sembró el odio hacia los muggles simplemente porque una de ellos no quiso prestarle atención_

_-Deberías dejar de beber, no haces más que hablar estupideces- _habló Lucius I mirando con desagrado y un odio infinito al más viejo de los antepasados Malfoy

-De hecho, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Armand- espetó Lucius caminando hasta el centro de la habitación- Para nadie de nuestra familia es un secreto que una muggle te rechazó y que en venganza le lanzaste un hechizo para que nunca se enamorara de alguien… y es por eso que estoy aquí.

Según mis investigaciones la reina Isabel I se codeaba con magos y brujas muy importantes y poderosos, entre ellos estaba Savannah Beckett, quién era una íntima amiga suya y la cual al enterarse de tu idiotez te lanzó una maldición a ti y a tu descendencia

_-Parece que has estado ocupado_\- gruñó Lucius I

-Quiero que me cuentes que clase de maldición es y cómo nos afecta- Lucius quiso lanzarle un hechizo destructor al cuadro del ancestro con su mismo nombre. No podía creer que se estuviera riendo como una hiena cuando estaba preguntándole por algo tan serio.

_\- ¿El pequeño Draco no ha podido conseguir una esposa? –_ Preguntó Septimus Malfoy con tono preocupado. Podría decirse que; de todos, Septimus, era por mucho el más sensato y menos problemático de todos los estúpidos retratos que había a su alrededor. Solía tener buenas discusiones con él sobre historia y literatura.

Lucius apretó fuertemente sus labios dejándolos en una línea recta y con la cabeza hizo un gesto negativo. Esto generó que un murmullo colectivo se alzara incrementando la inquietud de Lucius

_-Bueno, esas no son buenas noticias-_ habló Brutus- _Sabes que los Malfoy no pueden exceder los veinticinco años sin haber contraído matrimonio_

-Pero para Draco ha sido imposible encontrar a la mujer indicada para casarse- dijo Lucius en un murmuro- A pesar de que nuestro status sigue estando intacto, las familias sangre pura no quieren relacionar a sus hijas con nuestra familia

\- _¡Les dije a todos que ese pensamiento de la supremacía de sangre era una mierda!_ \- Armand vociferó- _¡Ahora nuestra línea familiar se va a extinguir porque mis descendientes quisieron ser seguidores de un mestizo con ínfulas de grandeza!_

_-No empieces otra vez con lo mismo, Armand- _bufó el retrato de Abraxas_\- Mi nieto todavía tiene un mes para casarse._

_-De hecho, no es así_\- habló Lucius I viéndose por primera vez incómodo y culpable, algo sumamente irónico ya que segundos atrás no podía dejar de reírse_\- Si Draco no está comprometido con nadie, es probable que una parte de su alma ya se haya desprendido de él en búsqueda de su complemento_

Lucius sintió una opresión en su pecho ante sus palabras, si era lo que él se estaba imaginando… su hijo estaba en un gran riesgo

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?_ – cuestionó Abraxas

_-La maldición se lanzó con la intensión de que jamás encontrara la felicidad. Si hay algo peor que nunca enamorarse, es tener que vivir atado a alguien a quien no amas_\- su mirada avergonzada de inmediato se dirigió a Clarissa, quien con una sonrisa nostálgica decidió salir del retrato y, por ende, de la habitación.

Lucius I suspiró triste al verla salir, aun después de tanto tiempo, incluso seguía causándole daño al recuerdo de su esposa.

-_Los contratos matrimoniales entre magos de sangre pura fueron una perfecta excusa para que nuestra familia aceptara la idea de que más que el amor, teníamos el deber de conservar la pureza de la sangre. Algunos corrieron con la suerte de casarse con la persona quien en verdad amaban_\- inclinó su cabeza ante Lucius, quien aún se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala- _Pero la mayoría solo aceptó el matrimonio como un deber por preservar un linaje limpio_.

_Dos meses antes de mi cumpleaños veinticinco, Clarissa y yo estábamos celebrando nuestro compromiso. Ella era una buena mujer. Criada en una de las mejores familias y poseedora de enormes encantos y talentos, no estaba enamorado de ella; pero supe que era adecuada y que tal vez con el tiempo ambos podíamos ser felices._

Lucius I suspiró pesadamente

_Savannah haciendo alarde del drama característico de la época y el cual era uno de sus mayores placeres, decidió aparecerse en medio de la fiesta y lanzarme un hechizo vinculante bastante poderoso_.

_Un mes antes de que la luna se posicionara sobre el día que me vio nacer, una parte de mí empezaría a buscar anhelante a aquella parte que era su complemento. Y mi parte no iba a descansar jamás hasta encontrar a la otra que se ajustara a su forma; y pobre de mi parte si no se podía unir a su igual, pues a los dos el equilibrio les va a faltar y las sombras de sus partes se van a apoderar._

_\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? _\- preguntó Brutus frunciendo su ceño

_-Tampoco lo entendí mucho al principio, de hecho, lo ignoré por completo. Sólo pensaba que Savannah había aparecido en mi fiesta para causar revuelo y levantar murmuraciones entre los invitados_\- Lucius I hizo una mueca

_Me casé con Clarissa y todo parecía ir bien. Nunca sentí cuando una parte de mi alma se había desprendido de mí._

Una mirada compungida de inmediato se estableció en sus ojos.

_Mi destinada era una bruja que vivía en Alemania, mi parte la encontró justo el día de mi cumpleaños veinticinco. Ella era… hermosa, su alma tal vez era lo más puro que haya conocido alguna vez._

_\- ¿Y qué sucedió? - _preguntó Lucius a su homónimo

_-Nuestras partes se atrajeron de inmediato, así que intentaron unirse._

_\- ¿Intentaron? _\- preguntó Abraxas con el entrecejo fruncido

_-Cuando nuestras partes hicieron contacto, algo malo sucedió con nuestros cuerpos. Recuerdo que estaba en Italia. Clarissa y yo decidimos ir allí dos días después de nuestro matrimonio. Mientras estaba revisando los viñedos tuve la visión en la que mi parte se encontraba con su igual. Sin embargo, al momento de enlazarse, el cuerpo de Jenell comenzó a arder en un intenso fuego. _

_\- ¿La unión causó que tu alma complementaria muriera? -_ preguntó Lucius

_-No fue la unión- _Lucius I sacudió la cabeza_\- Fue mi matrimonio con Clarissa el causante de la muerte de Jenell, la pureza de nuestro vinculo se había dañado en el momento en que me enlacé a otra bruja. _

_\- ¿Por qué a ti no te sucedió nada? – _preguntó Abraxas

_-El contrato matrimonial también tiene un alto grado de vinculación, la magia reconoció mi compromiso con Clarissa, así que mi vida no pudo ser tomada por la maldición. _

-_Esas son buenas noticias ¿no? Draco aún puede comprometerse con alguien y sobrevivirá- _comentó Brutus suspirando aliviado

-Claro que no es fácil, estamos hablando de un vínculo entre dos almas. –espetó Lucius mientras empezaba a dar vueltas preocupado- El contrato de matrimonio con Clarissa solo le permitió salvar su vida, pero ni siquiera me quiero imaginar en qué condiciones. Estoy casi seguro que esa parte de tu alma se incineró junto a la de tu igual ¿verdad?

Lucius I asintió levemente

\- ¡Joder! ¡maldita sea! ¿sabes lo que significa eso? - Lucius gritó desesperado- La muerte sería una bendición en comparación a lo que va a tener que sufrir Draco si pierde una parte de su alma.

-_Lo sé Lucius, créeme que nadie mejor que yo lo sabe. Fueron años de terrible dolor y tortura no solo para mí, sino para Clarissa. Es por eso que se estipuló que los herederos Malfoy debían contraer matrimonio un mes y medio antes de la víspera de su cumpleaños veinticinco. Esto permitirá crear un vínculo de cierre que le impedirá a una parte del alma salir a buscar a su igual. Nunca fue un problema hasta ahora._

-Bueno, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que explicaras que una parte de nuestras almas estaba en riesgo en lugar de poner en tus malditas estipulaciones que el que no se casara antes de los veinticinco perdería su derecho a la herencia Malfoy. Ni toda nuestra fortuna podría remediar el daño tan grande que le causaría a Draco perder una parte de su alma- Lucius apretó el puente de su nariz

_\- ¿Es decir que ya una parte del alma de Draco está en búsqueda de su igual? -_ preguntó Septimus

_-Seguramente. Su cumpleaños es el quinto día del mes de junio, y hoy es el octavo día de mayo, así que es probable que ya el proceso haya iniciado-_ declaró Lucius I

\- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? - preguntó Lucius sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver que delante de él no había un panorama esperanzador

-_Realmente no mucho… sólo esperar que Draco pueda encontrar a su alma complementaria y que ésta esté disponible para aceptar el vínculo_\- contestó Lucius I

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no la encuentra? - inquirió Abraxas mirando mal al retrato de Lucius I

-Draco morirá- contestó Lucius sabiendo perfectamente lo que le sucedería a su hijo si esto llegase a suceder- Mi hijo morirá solo porque tú fuiste un maldito imprudente- acusó a Lucius I

-_No eres mejor que él, querido. Que no se te olvide todas aquellas veces en las que Draco estuvo en peligro por tu estúpido fanatismo a ese horrible ser_\- habló Armand dándole una mirada de decepción a Lucius- _Solo espero que la vida que te queda pueda cerrarte la boca ante lo terriblemente necio que fuiste en odiar a los muggles._

Lucius se quedó en silencio porque realmente no tenía nada que contestar.

_-Todos ustedes se encargaron de promover la grandeza de la sangre pura, ahora, nuestro linaje está en riesgo porque Lucius Malfoy I no pudo soportar que una muggle mucho más inteligente y prodigiosa que él, debo añadir, lo rechazara_\- bramó con enojo

_-No se puede solucionar el problema solo señalando culpables, Armand-_ habló con voz suave la imagen de una hermosa rubia de ojos violáceos y de mirada amable_\- Drake está en peligro, debemos ayudar a Lucius a encontrar una salida a todo esto. _

Si había algo que lograra cerrar la boca de Armand Malfoy era su esposa. El retrato del más antiguo de los Malfoy rodó los ojos y asintió a las palabras de la rubia.

_-Está bien, lo único que creo, puede contener una pista, es el antiguo libro de Seki-_ murmuró Armand_\- Hay algo sobre la marcación, léelo y más te vale hacer lo que dice ahí en la próxima luna llena. _

Lucius asintió y sabiendo que era la única ayuda que podía conseguir de sus antepasados, empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación

-_Lucius-_ lo llamó Armand haciendo que se detuviera y se girara para verlo_\- Espero con fervor que el alma complementaria de Draco sea de origen muggle, que tus entrañas se devoren a sí mismas al saber que la vida de tu hijo está en manos de lo que tanto aborreciste_\- Y sin decir más Armand empezó a reírse como desquiciado

Lucius soltó un resoplido furioso y en grandes zancadas abandonó la habitación.

Caminó hasta la biblioteca tratando de contener su temperamento. Las cosas eran por lejos, peor de lo que se había imaginado. Si a Draco le sucedía algo… no, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de él. No podía si quiera considerar esa idea. Le había fallado muchas veces a su esposa y a su hijo, y esta vez definitivamente, no iba a ser una más. Encontraría una solución a esto, así tuviera que dar su vida en ello. Por todos los infiernos, su hijo no iba a morir. Se negaba a ello.

Adentrándose a la biblioteca, no perdió tiempo y de inmediato se dirigió a la estantería que estaba a su izquierda, donde se encontraban los libros más antiguos. Sin embargo, sabía que el libro al que Armand se refería no estaría al alcance tan fácilmente. Suspirando desprendió el broche con el escudo Malfoy que ostentaba en su túnica y con la punta afilada de éste pinchó su dedo índice haciendo que una gota de sangre sobresaliera en su blanca piel. Sin demora impregnó el líquido rojo en una runa que estaba tallada en la parte lateral de la estantería.

El sonido de un crujido retumbó en la habitación mientras que la estantería era empujada lejos de la pared para dar acceso a una extensión oculta de la librería. Por generaciones su familia se había encargado de coleccionar una enorme cantidad de libros de toda clase, muchos de ellos incluso estaban prohibidos en la legislación mágica, así que se aseguraron de mantenerlos ocultos a la vista de cualquiera que no perteneciera a los Malfoy.

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de libros que se extendían a lo largo del pasillo, Lucius sabía exactamente dónde buscar. Caminó hasta la estantería que estaba justo en medio del pasadizo oculto y alargando su mano tomó el libro de gruesa pasta que tenía un circulo que rodeaba una estrella de cinco puntas mientras esta a su vez se encargaba de enlazar a la luna y el sol, el dibujo resaltaba en el centro de la portada del antiguo diario de Seki.

Apretó sus labios al observar con detenimiento el libro. No creía que nada bueno pudiese salir de algo escrito por uno de los magos más oscuros de la historia, pero después de todo no tenía ninguna otra opción si quería encontrar una solución para Draco. Salió del pasadizo murmurando un hechizo con su varita para volver a dejar la estantería en su lugar y ocultar el acceso a la extensión de ésta.

Abandonó la biblioteca y rápidamente caminó hasta su estudio.

-Lucius, quisiera preguntarte algo acerca del proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando- se detuvo de manera brusca al escuchar la voz de su esposa. Masculló una maldición por lo bajo al verla sentada frente a su escritorio.

Ella arqueó una ceja mientras le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria. Era bastante buena en fulminar con sus ojos azules.

-Lo siento, querida. Me asustaste- se disculpó él yendo hasta su escritorio para tomar asiento- Creí que estarías en tu jardín- le dio una leve sonrisa tratando de explicarse.

Ella sin embargo le vio de manera desconfiada

\- ¿Estás nervioso? - su pregunta hizo que se encogiera

\- ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso, cariño? - le preguntó devuelta de manera tranquila, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba latiendo de manera demencial

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú- espetó ella frunciendo su frente- Te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma Lucius, ¿qué estás ocultándome?

El suspiró derrotado y puso sobre el escritorio el libro que había tratado de mantener oculto entre sus túnicas. La mirada de Narcissa se ensombreció al ver la portada

\- ¡Por Merlín, Lucius! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gruñó ella enfadada- ¿estás practicando magia oscura? ¿quieres que nos lleven a todos a Azkaban? ¡¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?!

-Si me dejaras explicarte- habló él con voz serena- No estoy practicando magia oscura, y no, nunca jamás desearía que Draco y tú pisaran ese horrible lugar. Sé que he cometido demasiados errores, pero nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo como eso.

Narcissa al ver el rostro de su esposo supo que lo había herido con lo que dijo y de inmediato se recriminó por ello.

-Lo lamento, cariño. Sabes que yo no…- el levantó una mano interrumpiéndola

-Nunca me alcanzará la vida para remediar lo que hice; al igual que nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo por el riesgo en que los puse a ti y a Draco. – él tomó una profunda respiración y luego carraspeó para aclarar su garganta- Estamos en un serio problema. La maldición de los Malfoy es más… delicada de lo que pensábamos

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que es más delicada de lo que pensábamos? - ella murmuró con voz cortante intimidando un poco a Lucius, aunque él siguió con su postura estoica.

-La maldición consiste en la unión de almas- pudo observar como su esposa empezaba a empalidecer, sin embargo, lo mejor era contarle todo lo que había hablado con los retratos.

Confiaba en que ella sería tan fuerte como siempre lo había sido, para afrontar los obstáculos que tenían en este momento.

-Dime que no es cierto, Lucius- pidió Narcissa con voz llorosa cuando terminó de relatarle lo que implicaba la maldición- Vamos a perder a Draco

-No Cissa, eso no va a suceder- habló Lucius con fiereza mientras se ponía en cuclillas al lado de su esposa para reconfortarla

-¿Sabes cuál es la posibilidad que tiene Draco de encontrar a su complemento?- preguntó ella alterada- Puede ser que la parte que está buscando su alma este muerta, casada o incluso puede que no haya nacido

-Nuestro hijo no va a morir Narcissa. Me niego a ello. No lo perdemos

-¿Estás seguro que ese libro puede ayudarnos?

-No lo sé. Pero fue la única pista que me dio Armand respecto a esto

Narcissa apretó sus ojos fuertemente tratando de contener las lágrimas. Draco, su Draco... Lo iba a perder, su hijo moriría con esa estúpida maldición

-Cissa... encontraremos una solución. Nuestro hijo va a estar bien- habló él mientras apretaba su mano tratando de tranquilizarla

-No, Lucius. - ella sacudió su cabeza- Nuestro hijo está prácticamente bajo una sentencia de muerte- ella apretó sus labios

-No voy a permitirlo. Nuestra familia ya ha sufrido lo suficientemente por mi culpa. Draco no va a morir - la determinación de Lucius hizo que una parte de Narcissa le creyera. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hijo.

Los casos que conocía respecto a la ligación de almas eran desastrosos, y hasta donde ella sabía, nunca había traído consigo buenos resultados. No encontrar a tu alma gemela significa perderte a ti mismo y sufrir daños irremediables en tu núcleo mágico, lo cual provoca una gran desestabilidad emocional y mental. La muerte es un dulce néctar en comparación con la tortura que se padecía antes de perecer.

\- ¿Crees que de verdad ese libro pueda ayudar en algo? - preguntó ella mirando con desagrado el objeto que reposaba frente a ellos

-Es la única pista que obtuve de Armand- contestó él frunciendo su ceño- Él mencionó algo sobre la marcación

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que sepamos ahora de que trata- murmuró ella algo inquieta haciendo ademanes con sus manos para indicarle a su esposo que abriera el libro

Lucius obedeció y empezó a leer en voz alta.

…

_**ξ**_

_**ξ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen este primer capítulo. Desde hace algún tiempo he querido escribir un fic Draco-Hermione (lo sé, es una pareja un poco rara) sin embargo, por algún motivo, nunca me gustó que Hermione fuese emparejada con Ron. No me odien, amo a Ron, pero creo que en mi cabeza simplemente hay algo de bloqueo al verlo con Hermione.**_

_**Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, acepto sus consejos y sugerencias ya que éstos ayudan a la construcción y mejoramiento de la historia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MALDICIÓN DE UNIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**HERMIONE**

-Buenos días, cariño- saludó mamá al entrar a la cocina vistiendo su pijama rosa de seda

-Buenos días, mamá-dejé el periódico que estaba leyendo a un lado mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a mi café

\- ¿Fuiste a correr? - preguntó sentándose a mi lado luego de servirse una taza de café para ella misma

-Sí, pero sólo corrí unas cuantas calles. No fue mucho en realidad- levanté mis hombros

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - fruncí el ceño ante su cuestionamiento- Ayer me pareció que estabas algo pensativa, pero no mencioné nada porque pensé que tenía relación con Ronald- arqueé una ceja divertida al notar como su voz adquirió un tono elevado al pronunciar amargamente el nombre del pelirrojo

-No he hablado con Ron desde hace meses- rodé mis ojos

-Ujum- una mueca se instauró en su rostro- No quiero que sigamos hablando de él- sacudió su cabeza- Así que… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No es nada mamá- sonreí para hacerle saber que no había porqué alarmarse- Es sólo que estoy algo estresada por el trabajo. Han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas últimamente con algunas criaturas mágicas, pero no hay pistas que permitan saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo- expliqué

\- ¿Y es algo delicado? - preguntó interesada

-Hay criaturas que proporcionan poderosos ingredientes, algunos traficantes las capturan para obtenerlos y venderlos en el mercado negro

-Eso es horrible- dijo ella con un gesto de desagrado

-Demasiado- asentí de acuerdo- Las criaturas mágicas proporcionan enormes beneficios, sobre todo para desarrollar pociones para la medicina mágica. Muchas de ellas deben ser tratadas por expertos para garantizar de que no se extinga la especie e incluso no poner en riesgo la vida de las personas

-Espero que se aclaren las cosas, cielo- dijo mamá sinceramente

-Gracias- sonreí- Voy a bañarme para ir al ministerio

-Espero que nos acompañes este fin de semana al cumpleaños de tu prima. Sé que no tienen la mejor relación, pero…

-Estaré ahí- la interrumpí- Te prometí que iría, incluso le compré un regalo- le dije con cierto tono falso de entusiasmo. A pesar de que Candace era mi persona menos favorita, prefería ir a su cumpleaños que ir a la fiesta de recaudación de fondos que el ministerio había organizado. Escapé a mi habitación antes de recibir algún sermón sobre que Candace y yo estábamos lo suficientemente adultas para continuar peleando por niñerías.

Me deshice de la ropa deportiva que tenía puesta y la coloqué en el canasto para la ropa sucia que estaba en una de las esquinas de mi cuarto. Sentí una ráfaga de aire que golpeó en mi espina dorsal e hizo que mi piel se erizara a causa del frío.

Mi vista de inmediato se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto a mi cama, enfocándome justo en la ventana cubierta por una cortina de color rosa palo suave, fruncí el ceño al ver que ésta no se ondeaba por el viento. Me acerqué para asegurarme de que la ventana estuviera cerrada. Sacudí mi cabeza al ver que el seguro estaba tal y como le dejé ayer en la noche antes de dormir. Apreté mis ojos y suspiré fuertemente, el maldito estrés me estaba volviendo loca y paranoica.

Me alejé de la ventana rápidamente antes de que alguno de mis vecinos me viera en ropa interior desde su casa. Elegí rápidamente las prendas que iba a vestir y las dejé sobre mi cama para después entrar al baño y tomar una ducha rápida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llegué al ministerio encontrando todo en un caos, personas corriendo de un lado a otro con montones de documentos en sus manos, esquivé un par de memorandos que pasaban volando rápido buscando a su destinatario.

Suspiré rodando los ojos caminando hasta mi oficina.

-Buen día, Hermione- saludó Agnes

-Hola Ag ¿informes de fin de mes? - pregunté señalando el desastre a mi alrededor. Ella asintió divertida.

-Muchos no se habían dado cuenta de las implicaciones que trajeron consigo las nuevas reformas que impuso la administración hasta que Kingsley envió un memorando oficial hace una hora avisando el contenido que debían tener los reportes- mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo

Ella chasqueó su lengua al ver que lo había comprendido.

El mes pasado el ministerio había tenido una reunión para renovar la aplicación de varias leyes mágicas, y por varias, me refiero a muchas… alrededor de doscientas. Absolutamente todas las áreas estaban envueltas en las decisiones que se tomaron.

-No hay manera que terminen a tiempo- mencioné viendo como Jerry Groen, el asistente de casos adjuntos, rascaba su cabeza frustrado mientras leía el enorme manual con las modificaciones a ciento setenta leyes y el reemplazo de las otras treinta.

-Se lo merecen- refunfuño Agnes con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos – Nadie quiso asistir a la última reunión de seguimiento. Me quedé esperando dos horas a que llegara alguien- podía sentir algo de rencor entre sus palabras. Me reí porque ya había pasado un mes desde aquello y ella seguía furiosa.

Agnes a pesar de ser mi asistente, también era la persona que se encargaba de mantener la gestión de relaciones y comunicación entre nuestro departamento y las demás áreas del ministerio.

-Bueno, ahora seguro se arrepienten enormemente de dejarte plantada- acoté entretenida al ver como algunos estaban utilizando hechizos de lectura rápida que hacían a sus ojos ir de un lado a otro de manera demencial.

Sacudí mi cabeza al pensar en la horrible jaqueca que tendrían al final del día.

-Voy a estar en mi oficina Ag, espero por fin deshacerme de todos esos documentos de una vez por todas

-Está bien jefa, si necesita mi ayuda no dude en pedirla

-Gracias Agnes- le sonreí para luego adentrarme en mi oficina y dejar de ver el caos que ocurría en el departamento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ξ**_

_**ξ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DRACO**

Gruñí al escuchar el incesante repiqueteo en mi ventana. Giré mi cuerpo quedando acosado sobre mi estómago mientras colocaba una almohada sobre mi cabeza tratando de cubrir mis oídos. Una idea que sirvió para nada, porque seguía escuchando el martilleo contra el vidrio de mi habitación.

Molesto me levanté de la cama para abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a la irritante lechuza de mi padre.

-Eres bastante fastidioso, Icarus ¿Lo sabías? - espeté tomando la nota que me ofrecía, no sin antes llevarme un doloroso pellizco por parte del ave que me miraba fulminante con sus ojos ambarinos

_**Esperamos que nos acompañes esta tarde en el almuerzo, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo. No es una opción faltar.**_

_**L.M.**_

Arrugué el pedazo de pergamino y lo arrojé en una esquina de la habitación, Icarus soltó una especie de gimoteo enojado y salió volando por la ventana de nuevo. Estaba jodidamente cansado de las innumerables discusiones que había tenido con mis padres a causa de la fecha límite para contraer matrimonio. Hace un mes que ambos me habían obligado a regresar de Francia para entablar relaciones con las posibles candidatas y me daba algo de nauseas pensar en ello.

Dejé de preocuparme por tratar de ser el hijo perfecto para mis padres desde que eso me orilló a convertirme en algo que no quería ser; sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara, ellos no entendían que no quería contraer matrimonio ahora y… posiblemente nunca lo quisiera. No hay nada que me haga desear conformar una familia, y sobre todo si está basada en un estúpido contrato de conveniencia.

Resoplé frustrado al notar que ya pasaba del medio día y era hora de empezar a arreglarme para ir a la mansión. Mi deseo de dormir hasta el día de mañana quedó totalmente en segundo plano. Me tiré en mi cama, mirando el techo intentando descifrar qué diablos iba a hacer con esta situación. Estaba aburrido de la rutina que había adquirido desde que regresé a Londres. Mi madre se había encargado de conseguirme citas con varias brujas sangre pura y todas terminaron siendo un desastre. Yo jodidamente no salía en citas. Apenas si había salido en el colegio. Si es que podía contar los bailes como salir con alguien… o que se alguien fuera tu mejor amiga. Diablos, esto estaba condenado a salir mal desde el inicio.

Me bañé y vestí rápidamente. Ni siquiera me preocupé por comer algo, mi apetito era totalmente inexistente desde hace cuatro semanas atrás. Tomé algo de polvos flu de la chimenea y en pocos segundos ya me encontraba en la mansión.

-Hijo, que bueno verte- dijo mamá sonriente dejando de lado su tarea en la organización de las flores en el centro de meda de la sala para venir a darme un abrazo.

Sus delicados brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi abdomen. Correspondí su gesto dándole un beso en la frente.

-Estuve preocupada, no recibí noticias tuyas después de que saliste enfadado el día de ayer- tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me vio fijamente con sus ojos azules escrutadores- Siento mucho lo incomodo que te hizo sentir Astoria, yo jamás imaginé que…

-Madre, es suficiente- hablé tratando de que mi voz no sonara brusca conservando la determinación y firmeza que debía transmitir- Lo que pasó ayer es sólo una pequeña muestra de que no puedo seguir con esto. No pueden seguir dictando lo que tengo que hacer para mi vida, no pueden obligarme a que pierda la poca dignidad que me queda.

Mi interior se estremeció al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Odiaba ver que mi madre llorara. Sinceramente, odiaba ver que cualquier mujer llorara. Siempre me he considerado un cabrón sin sentimientos, por lo cual era un completo imbécil para lidiar con ellos.

-No llores mamá, lo siento- empecé a disculparme al ver que ella ya estaba empezando a soltar pequeños hipidos.

Mi madre era llorona y una persona muy emocional, aún estoy sorprendido como pudo permanecer fría y sin sentimientos cuando el señor oscuro estuvo amenazando nuestras vidas durante tanto tiempo. Como sea, me mataba verla llorar. El único motivo por el que acepté regresar de Francia es porque no quería decepcionarla.

-No hijo, no te disculpes. – habló ella secándose sus mejillas- Ya sabes que suelo ponerme sensible por todo- sacudió sus manos restándole importancia. – Vamos al comedor, tu padre ya debe estar esperándonos

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que ambos empezáramos a caminar. Decidí no indagar más en sus emociones. Como dije, era malditamente malo en eso.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir- habló mi padre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa.

Rodé los ojos corriendo la silla de mi madre para que se sentara.

-No es como si me hubieses dejado opción- espeté entre dientes

-No te vería hasta el próximo año de no ser así- decidí no contestar nada porque era cierto, de ser por mí ni siquiera habría vuelto a Londres.

-Lo importante es que está aquí- intervino mi madre sabiendo que si seguíamos por el mismo camino arruinaríamos el almuerzo con una discusión- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé

Evité rodar los ojos y le sonreí. Había repetido la misma frase desde que regresé. Todos los días la mencionaba. Sabía lo que pretendía con eso, ella era bastante astuta e inteligente. Su tono cariñoso y maternal no era más que una táctica para hacerme sentir mal por haberme apartado de ellos los últimos ocho años. Tal vez piensa que puede conseguir que me radique en Londres de manera definitiva. Se iba a llevar una gran decepción.

-Greengrass rompió el contrato que tenía con nosotros- mencionó mi padre mirándome fijamente

-No es como si no hubieses querido romper negocios con él desde hace tiempo- rodé los ojos

-No te estoy culpando- arqueó una ceja- Sin embargo, la forma en que terminaron las cosas con Astoria no fue la más agradable, pudiste…

-Sí, sé que no fui un caballero. Pero no es como si ella se comportara como una dama tampoco…- gruñí recostándome contra la silla y cruzando los brazos. Mi madre me envió una mirada fría ante mi falta de modales. Ella enserio se obsesionaba demasiado con el comportamiento en la mesa.

Mi padre sacudió su cabeza

-Me rindo, es imposible que veas tus errores- tomó un poco de vino- Ninguna mujer va a querer acercarse a ti si te comportas como un patán

-Nadie quiere acercarse a mí de todas maneras- resoplé empezándome a sentir frustrado- Mira enserio no quiero discutir, sólo podríamos dejar el tema aquí ¿por favor? – apreté el puente de mi nariz

-No es como si pudieras olvidarte de que debes contraer matrimonio- dijo aclarando su garganta para después compartir una mirada extraña con mi madre.

-No continuaré con su juego de casamenteros. No voy a seguir saliendo en citas para casarme con una de las muchas brujas sangre pura que a ustedes les encanta, alcancé mi límite y es suficiente- declaré molesto

Estaba tan harto de que siguieran tratando de controlar mi vida.

-Bueno, no es necesario que lo sigas haciendo- habló mi madre mirando atentamente su comida- Se acabaron las citas que tanto odias- hizo una mueca sarcástica aun sin alzar su vista.

Mi padre apretó sus labios en una línea recta colocando sus manos en puños sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - pregunté al ver lo extraños que se estaban comportando ambos

-Tenemos que hablar contigo respecto a la cláusula de matrimonio antes de los veinticinco años- fruncí el ceño ante las palabras que venía escuchando desde hace un mes

-No voy a casarme. Si no puedo recibir la herencia familiar por no hacerlo entonces, renuncio a ella- me encogí de hombros

-Me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como crees que son Draco, pero no es así- mi padre sus piró cansado y por primera vez vi el rastro de los años reflejados en su rostro – Tienes que saber la maldición que recae en nuestra familia

\- ¿Maldición? – él asintió

-Unión de almas, nuestro linaje está condenado a casarse un mes antes de los veinticinco

\- ¿Un mes antes de los veinticinco? ¿No era solo casarse antes de los veinticinco? - pregunté confundido

-Lo ideal es que te hubieses casado un mes antes de los veinticinco, no estaríamos en el problema que estamos ahora si fuera así- mencionó él acariciando el anillo que llevaba puesto en su dedo anular izquierdo

-Tendrás que explicarme porque no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando- bufé ante los rodeos que estaba dando para aclarar lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo con la tal maldición

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ξ**_

_**ξ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HERMIONE**

-Toc toc ¿puedo pasar? - miré fulminante al rostro sonriente de mi mejor amigo que se asomaba por la puerta

-Vete, traidor- murmuré haciendo que él riera

-Vamos Mione, no puedes estar enojada conmigo por eso- sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos detrás del marco de sus gafas mientras varios mechones de su cabello negro caían por su frente de manera desordenada.

-No puedo creer que no me advirtieras- sacudí mi cabeza reprobatoriamente

-Hubiese sido peor- habló el sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio

-No lo apruebo Harry Potter- lo señalé acusadoramente

-Eres la mejor opción para poder llevar a cabo ese proyecto. Créeme también tengo desconfianza con las personas que están dirigiendo todo eso, pero son la mejor opción si queremos que las cosas mejoren- bufé ante sus palabras.

-Me arrojaste a los leones- me quejé aun concentrada en el documento que tenía entre mis manos.

Rodé los ojos ante la mal redacción del jefe del departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales, hace poco que había asumido el cargo y yo estaba tratando de ayudarle a acoplarse al trabajo, pero era difícil distinguir sus misivas cuando era tan ambiguo en su redacción y escribía con mala ortografía.

-Eres tan dramática- resopló – Ambos sabemos que, si alguien de confianza y lo suficientemente capacitado no se hace cargo de ese proyecto, nunca podremos ayudar a todos los niños del orfanato. Tu eres la que más ha intentado hacer entrar en razón al ministerio respecto al tema, y ahora que tienes tu oportunidad haces un escándalo sobre ello

-No estoy haciendo un escándalo, Harry. Es solo que no me gusta la manera en la que están actuando, ya tengo a la mitad del ministerio siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos, no quiero provocar a la otra mitad- dejé los documentos a un lado y apoyé mis brazos sobre el escritorio

\- ¿Hay alguien que te esté molestando? - observé como sus ojos verdes perdían el brillo del buen humor y se empezaban a adquirir un tono más oscuro

Negué con mi cabeza.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? – mencionó él. Su rostro se había vuelto serio de inmediato.

-Claro que sí, siempre he contado contigo- sonreí.

Si hay algo que siempre había caracterizado a Harry era su personalidad protectora. Nunca había conocido a nadie más leal que él.

-Bien. Porque sabes que no me importaría patearle el trasero a cualquiera que se meta contigo- gruñó haciéndome reír.

Aunque sabía que eso era verdad. Harry siempre me había cuidado, incluso hasta de mi misma. Su relación con Ron no volvió a ser igual desde que las cosas se empezaron a volver turbias entre el pelirrojo y yo.

Cerré los ojos tratando de alejar las escenas que se querían reproducir en mi mente ante el recuerdo de la fiesta de compromiso de George, eso había resultado en un gran desastre.

\- ¡Mi salvador! - exclamé llevándome una mano a la frente recostándome sobre la silla para hacer la mímica de un desmayo

Él soltó una carcajada

-Deja de ser boba, Hermione. Vamos, te invito a almorzar- se levantó de su asiento haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que lo acompañara.

Suspiré pesadamente viendo todo el papeleo del que todavía no me había deshecho

-Ah, no. No señora, tú vas a almorzar. No voy a permitir que te quedes en esta oficina alimentándote con esas asquerosas galletas de avena y nueces para no salir a comer algo- él se cruzó de brazos fulminándome con la mirada

-Pero Harry, tengo...

\- ¿Vas a obligarme a usar la fuerza contigo? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Esta vez fui yo la que le dio una mirada amarga.

\- ¿Estás amenazándome?

-Para nada- sacudió su cabeza. En un rápido movimiento rodeó mi escritorio plantándose justo a mi lado, fácilmente me levantó de mi asiento y como si fuera un saco con plumas me cargó sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Harry? - pregunté al notar como empezaba a caminar hacia la salida- ¡Bájame ahora mismo! – demandé dándole una palmada en su espalda

-Nop. Podrás caminar cuando hayamos salido del ministerio. Volverás a tu oficina solo cuando hayas comido apropiadamente- dijo él abriendo la puerta. –Gracias por todo Agnes, la devolveré en dos horas- giré mi cabeza para ver a mi asistente, ella se estaba riendo

-Un placer señor Potter, por favor dele muchos carbohidratos- dijo ella con humor

-Lo haré. Nos vemos luego

-Voy a matarte Potter, bájame ahora- le dije al notar como los demás nos observaban. Agradecí haber decidido utilizar pantalones esta mañana.

\- ¿Estás amenazándome? – preguntó devolviéndome mis palabras

-Si- gruñí

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que cuidarme entonces. Eres una bruja de temer cuando te lo propones- habló para luego empezar a silbar mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-Harry, la sangre está subiendo a mi cabeza- me quejé sacudiendo un poco mis piernas para hacerle difícil que soportara mi peso y desistiera de la tarea de cargarme

-Quédate quieta Hermione, ocasionarás un accidente- me regañó empezando a caminar de nuevo a través del Lobby

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo va todo, amigo? - escuché la voz de Seamus Finnigan

-Hey Seamus, todo está bien gracias- contestó Harry deteniéndose junto a él. Mi posición solo me dejó distinguir los zapatos de nuestro antiguo compañero

\- ¿Esa es Hermione? - pude distinguir algo de diversión en su voz

-Hola Seamus- saludé tratando de levantar un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Te está secuestrando o algo así?

-Ya sabes cómo es, hay que usar diferentes tácticas para despegarla de sus aburridos libros hasta para comer

\- ¡Mis libros no son aburridos! - le pegué de nuevo en la espalda tratando de usar una buena cantidad de fuerza, pero el idiota ni siquiera se inmuto

-Tu libro favorito es _"Hogwarts: una historia"_\- mencionó de manera irónica- Nos vemos luego Seamus

-Está bien, los veo luego chicos- me despedí de él haciendo un gesto con mi mano.

Entramos a una de las chimeneas que nos dejó directo en el centro de Londres. Tuve que sostenerme del brazo de Harry cuando mis pies volvieron a estar en el piso.

\- ¿Puedes caminar un poco o deseas que te cargue de nuevo? - preguntó él acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

-Puedo caminar- rodé los ojos pegándole en el pecho- Era absolutamente innecesario que hicieras eso

\- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te invité a almorzar? - me recordó haciéndome sonrojar- Duraste casi dos semanas ocultándote de mí- pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cuello impulsándome para empezar a caminar

-Tenía mucho trabajo y cada vez que salgo a comer contigo nos toma dos horas- mencioné enroscando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura

-Pasas mucho tiempo en el ministerio, Hermione. Necesitas tomarte las cosas con más calma. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sales con nosotros?

-Hace más de dos meses- contesté algo culpable

-Ni siquiera has ido a ver a Teddy. Te extraña un montón- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando menciono a mi chiquitín favorito

-Lo lamento, en serio. Es sólo que sabes lo que ha estado ocurriendo con los huevos de dragón, luego la caza de hadas del bosque y la sangre de unicornio- sacudí mi cabeza

-Todos estamos investigándolo, pero no debes detener tu vida tratando de hallar las respuestas a todo lo que ocurre. Te extrañamos- apretó mi hombro de manera reconfortante

-Prometo que este fin de semana lo compensaré. Puedes traer a los chicos a mi departamento y ver cualquier película que quieran, incluso aceptaré si la escogen de terror. Prepararé comida, palomitas y tendré toda clase de las chucherías que a ustedes les gustan- prometí haciéndolo reír

-Bueno, eso suena genial. Pero no tienes que cocinar, sólo queremos pasar tiempo contigo

-Entonces no es necesario las preparar hamburguesas a la parrilla que tanto te gustan- chasqueé mi lengua. Él abrió sus ojos cómicamente

\- ¿Las de tu receta súper secreta? - asentí divertida al verlo debatirse internamente

-Cocinaré, Harry. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarlos de lado, llenaré sus estómagos con deliciosa comida y me ganaré todo su amor de nuevo, ya lo verás

-Siempre has tenido todo nuestro amor- rodó los ojos- Pero ya que insistes en preparar comida no se te olvide hacer ese delicioso pollo frito con tu salsa especial

-De acuerdo, ahora aliméntame porque tanto hablar de comida hizo que incrementara mi hambre

-Ya casi llegamos, te aseguró que te va a encantar el restaurante- comentó mientras girábamos en una esquina para adentrarnos en una calle bastante concurrida- Se inauguró hace poco y preparan una comida excelente.

Caminamos un poco más hasta pararnos frente a un lugar llamado D'Angelo. Arqueé una ceja cuando tuvimos que dirigirnos al podio del anfitrión para registrarnos.

¿Desde cuándo Harry tenía gustos por lugares elegantes?

-Hola A…- él alzó su vista para leer el nombre de la chica que se encargaba de hacer los registros- Janine- le sonrió deslumbrándola un poco.

Apreté mis labios tratando de no reír ante el brillo coqueto que apareció en los ojos de la empleada.

-Tengo una reservación para dos, Potter

Ella volvió sus ojos hacia mí e hizo una mueca. Buscó en la lista que tenía encima del podio y asintió en nuestra dirección, evaluando con interés el brazo que mi amigo colocó alrededor de mi cintura.

Nos condujo a una mesa en el centro del restaurante.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo él con amabilidad corriendo mi silla para que me sentara. Ella le devolvió el gesto con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario

-Ahora mismo les atiendo- se alejó moviendo sus caderas enfáticamente

Esta vez no pude contenerme y me reí.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede? – inquirió apartando su vista de la carta, observándome curioso

-Ay Harry, algunas veces eres tan distraído- sacudí mi cabeza aplacando mi risa

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - frunció el ceño

-De nada- negué con mi cabeza divertida

-Hermioneee- se quejó al notar que lo estaba dejando fuera de lo que sea que me estaba riendo.

Sin embargo, decidí no comentarle nada de su vena de rompecorazones. Harry era tremendamente despistado en cuanto a chicas y se refiere. Si comentaba que la anfitriona estaba prendada de él, sólo conseguiría avergonzarlo y empezaría a comportarse de forma muy torpe delante de ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los sitios tan elegantes? - pregunté tratando de desviar el tema

-No es tan elegante- rodó los ojos- Lo encontré por accidente y ya que ambos adoramos la comida italiana, quise traerte aquí- se encogió de hombros volviendo su vista al menú. – Te busqué ayer, pero sorprendentemente saliste temprano del ministerio

Iba a contestarle, pero en ese instante apareció una camarera para tomar nuestra orden. Ella al igual que su compañera le dio una apreciativa mirada a mi amigo, sin embargo, fue más discreta y no trató de coquetearle luego de que me vio. Ambos pedimos raviolis con setas y un poco de vino.

-Fui a ver a mis padres- le dije luego de que ella se alejó- ¿Fuiste tú quien le llevó a mamá la revista de corazón de bruja? - le pregunté haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué demonios querría que Jane leyera la mierda que Rita Skeeter escribió en ese artículo? - masculló con desagrado

-Tienes razón, lo siento- me disculpé- De todas maneras, no es como si fuera algo malo, es sólo que su desdén hacia Ron creció a niveles imaginables y está algo paranoica. ¿Puedes creer que pensaban que había vuelto con él?

El abrió sus ojos sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué habrían de pensar algo así?

-Bueno, porque ya cometí esa estupidez una vez ¿no? - respondí con amargura

-Él no era el idiota que es ahora en aquel entonces- suspiré ante sus palabras

\- ¿Sabes algo de él? - el apretó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza negativamente

-Sólo lo que todos saben. –llevó su mano a la cabeza quitándose algunos mechones de cabello que caían en su frente- Vino a Londres para firmar el contrato con la liga internacional de quidditch, dio esa porquería de entrevista y volvió a irse a algún lugar del mundo- escupió con algo de recelo -Creo que quiso visitar a Molly, pero se arrepintió al último momento y sólo le envió una carta diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-Lamento que ambos se hayan distanciado- murmuré inhalando profundamente para contener las lágrimas

-Ya hemos hablado de ello Hermione. No es tu culpa que él se convirtiera en un maldito- dijo duramente- ¿Acaso te olvidas lo que sucedió en la celebración de George? ¿o de lo que nos hizo a todos en su estúpido cumpleaños?

-No, no se me olvida. Pero ustedes siempre han sido inseparables. Sé que ambos se entienden de una manera diferente a la que tú y yo lo hacemos.

-Lo hacíamos. Éramos mejores amigos, Hermione. Hasta que él decidió convertirse en un cobarde. Sé que piensas que todo pasó por tu culpa, pero no es así. Eres la menos culpable de todo lo que sucedió.

-Tal vez si…

-Detente ahora, antes de que me enfade contigo- me detuvo alzando su mano frente a mí- Sí, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts siempre se me hizo más fácil la amistad con Ron, ambos somos hombres y por Merlín, sabes que soy un desastre manejando temas que involucren a chicas- sonreí ante sus palabras- No lo voy a negar… era más fácil establecer una camaradería con él, pero tú amistad siempre ha sido muy importante para mí. No se trata de elegir al uno sobre el otro. Se trata de lo que te hizo a ti y a todos nosotros. Fui amigo de Ronald Weasley, no del cabrón que es ahora.

-Lo sé.

-Eres prácticamente mi hermana Hermione. –apretó mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa- Todos cambiamos, y nuestra amistad también se transformó. Cuando estábamos en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, Ron me abandonó y tú te quedaste… Yo siempre me quedaré para ti, Hermione- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras

-Gracias- apreté su mano de vuelta- Sabes, para no saber de temas de chicas, tienes un gran talento para consolarlas- ambos nos reímos

-Te conozco desde hace casi quince años, dame algo de crédito- se sonrojó un poco, lo cual lo hacía lucir absolutamente tierno.

\- ¿Cómo está Ginny? - noté como su sonrisa decaía un poco y él se removía un poco inquieto en su asiento

-Bueno, no estamos en nuestro mejor momento- contestó algo desanimado

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - le pregunté algo conmovida al ver el destello melancólico que se plasmó en sus ojos

-Creo que entre los dos se abrió paso un mar enorme que nos está sentenciando a permanecer en islas diferentes- lo miré sorprendida ante el trasfondo de sus palabras

-Harry, ¿han terminado? - él negó con su cabeza dándome algo de alivio

-Pero no creo que falte mucho tiempo para ello- dijo sarcásticamente

Ambos agradecimos cuando la camarera puso nuestros platos en la mesa y nos sirvió vino. Suspiré de gusto porque nuestra comida en verdad olía y se veía deliciosa.

\- ¿Es de nuevo por el trabajo? - pregunté recordando la última charla que tuvimos Ginny y yo hace un poco más de un mes

-En parte. Pero esa es sólo la punta visible del iceberg- tomó un poco de vino- Siento que ambos estamos en sintonías distintas, es como si… estar juntos hubiese perdido el sentido

-Tal vez es sólo una etapa, Harry- me daba algo de nauseas pensar que dos de mis mejores amigos estaban a punto de romper- Ambos han pasado por tantos cambios que los han abrumado

-Yo no creo que podamos salir de este estancamiento, Mione- suspiró llevando sus manos a su rostro ocasionando que sus lentes se subieran un poco sobre su frente- Últimamente cada cosa que decimos solo logra que nos hiramos el uno al otro.

Suspiré ante sus palabras. Esa historia ya me sonaba familiar.

-Lamento escuchar eso- le dije sinceramente- Pero creo que todo lo que están pasando puede solucionarse. Ambos han tenido que estar distanciados a causa del trabajo. ¿Por qué no tomas las vacaciones atrasadas para el próximo mes y se van de viaje? Ya la temporada está a punto de acabar y Ginny estaría libre para esa época

\- ¿Crees que es una buena idea? - preguntó dubitativo

-Bueno, ella ha estado loca por ir de vacaciones a Grecia. Parece ser un buen momento para cumplir su capricho y solucionar las cosas entre ambos ¿no? - el suspiró profundamente asintiendo

-De acuerdo, veré como organizo mis tiempos

-Funcionará, ya verás. Dicen que las playas griegas son mágicas- le guiñé un ojo haciendo que rodara los ojos

-Espero que sean lo suficientemente poderosas para arreglar mi relación- llevó un pequeño bocado de raviolis a su boca

-Se arreglará- dije con seguridad

Ambos se amaban profundamente. Sólo necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos para concentrarse en ellos y en lo que realmente quieren hacer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ξ**_

_**ξ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DRACO**

-Hallaremos una solución a esto, hijo- mi madre apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo

-Esto no tiene solución, madre- contesté tratando de procesar lo que significaba estar maldito y unido a una persona que probablemente jamás conocería

-Si estuvieras de acuerdo en realizar el hechizo…-le di una mirada mortal a mi padre

\- ¡No voy a usar magia negra!

-No es magia negra, es un hechizo de marcación

-Sí… ¿recuerdas quien utilizaba también un hechizo de marcación? - levanté la manga de mi camisa enseñándole la asquerosa señal que sobresalía en mi brazo

\- ¡Draco, es suficiente! Sé que estás confundido por todo esto, pero desquitarte con nosotros no resolverá nada- gruñí ocultando la horrible calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca- Te doy mi palabra que no es magia oscura, yo misma leí lo que implica el hechizo

-No, madre. No voy a poner una vida en peligro

-La vida de tu complemento ya está en peligro de todas maneras- respondió ella suspirando pesadamente- Tu no vas a ser el único que sufriría si no logran unirse. Además, la marcación secular no pondrá ninguna vida en peligro. Es sólo una ayuda para saber la ubicación de tu compañera

-No voy a hacerlo- tomé un poco de vino tratando de aclarar mi garganta

-Draco, estás siendo ilógico. Es solo…

-Déjalo Lucius, es su decisión si no quiere hacer nada para salvar su vida- interrumpió mi madre- Estoy cansada de estar luchando contra ustedes dos, ambos son adultos y responsables de sus vidas. Estoy realmente fastidiada de que mi opinión no valga nada en esta familia- ella se levantó de la mesa dándonos una mirada fría de decepción

-Narcisa, no…- alzó su mano para detener las palabras de disculpa de mi padre

-Dije que era suficiente, Lucius- él se quedó callado sabiendo que era su mejor opción- Y tú- posó su vista en mí- Te amo profundamente, pero si no te preocupa tu vida… bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer al respecto. Sólo déjame decirte que el dolor que estás dispuesto a sufrir… no lo conoces, Draco. Una vez que pase la fecha de tu cumpleaños sin haberte unido a tu compañera, tu núcleo mágico empezará desintegrarse por completo y con ello también se va a ir tu cordura. Bellatrix sería un dulce comparado con la persona en la que te convertirás

Ella me dio una sonrisa triste y sin decir nada más salió de la sala dejándonos solos y sintiéndonos culpables.

-Sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo, ni el padre que deseabas- murmuró él viendo el lugar vacío que había dejado mi madre- Me he equivocado muchas veces y los he puesto en riesgo- aclaro su garganta- Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadado conmigo y culparme, pero no le hagas esto a Narcisa, Draco- sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos

-No es mi intención lastimarla.

-Entonces toma buenas decisiones, no cometas mis mismos errores- él también se levantó de la mesa.

Suspiré jalando con una mano mi cabello sintiéndome mucho más estresado de lo que había estado en el último mes. Ahora, para añadirle más problemas a mi vida, estaba sentenciado por una estúpida maldición familiar. Putamente fantástico.

Decidí buscar a mi madre antes de partir, lo mejor sería volver a Francia y continuar con lo que queda de mi vida desde allí. Caminé hasta la parte trasera de la casa sabiendo que ella estaría en su jardín. Solía sentirse mejor cuando estaba rodeada de sus plantas y flores.

-Madre, sabes que no es mi intención causarte tristeza- hablé sentándome junto a ella en el solárium que estaba justo en el medio del jardín.

Ella era una amante la decoración, siempre se había enorgullecido del excelente gusto que tenía para volver ideal, cualquier espacio que estuviese bajo sus manos.

Cuando Voldemort tomó la mansión como su guarida, ella fue la que más sufrió. Aunque trató de ocultarlo, me di cuenta de los episodios de depresión que padeció durante la guerra.

Fui un testigo silencioso de las muchas noches en las que se levantaba gritando mi nombre y el de mi padre, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas clamando por nuestras vidas a causa de las pesadillas en donde repetía una y otra vez, las imágenes de ambos siendo torturados durante el día.

Reconstruir todo después de eso fue realmente difícil, cada cosa que ese _ser _tocó fue totalmente profanada. Aún después de su muerte, la mansión quedó sumida en las tinieblas por un mes entero, todas las plantas y flores que la rodeaban estaban totalmente marchitas y putrefactas, como si su maldad hubiese corrompido por completo nuestras tierras.

-Sabes… cuando tienes hijos tu nunca imaginas que tendrás que verlos morir, no es así como se supone que deben ser las cosas- respondió con sus ojos perdidos en la espesura del bosque que empezaba a unos metros del jardín.

-Hay cosas que son inevitables, madre

-No si puedes luchar para cambiarlas, Draco- su voz se atoró un poco al decir mi nombre- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… te vas a dar por vencido

-No me estoy dando por vencido, es sólo que… es una causa por la que no quiero pelear. Lamento que con ello te haga infeliz

Ella hizo una mueca

\- ¿Desprecias tanto tu vida que no vas a hacer nada por salvarla? - preguntó con voz ahogada

Agaché mi mirada rehuyendo de sus ojos azules abnegados de tristeza.

-Draco… hijo sé que ahora puedes pensar que tu vida carece de sentido, pero todavía tienes tantas cosas por las cuales vivir

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? - pregunté en tono bajo

-Tu padre y yo te amamos, tienes amigos que te aman, un buen trabajo ¿te parece poco, Draco? – me contestó con un poco de furia

-Sin embargo, soy prescindible. El mundo no se detendrá porque yo falte mamá. Papá y tú se tendrán el uno al otro, mis amigos continuarán con sus vidas y en mi trabajo simplemente conseguirán un reemplazo.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan terriblemente pesimista? - dijo viéndome como si no me reconociera- Tienes todo por lo cual vivir y no te importa

-Mamá sé que…

-No, Draco. No quiero que sigas dándome las mismas palabras con las que te convences a ti mismo de que eres miserable. No puedo creer que seas el hijo que crié.

-Lamento avergonzarte- espeté amargamente

\- ¡No se trata de eso! ¡es momento que dejes de victimizarte, Draco! – golpeó sus rodillas con sus puños alterada- ¿No ves que me duele como mi hijo me confiesa que desea morir? Tienes todo para ser feliz, pero durante estos ocho años te encerraste en ti mismo. Nuestra familia se equivocó, nos toca vivir con esa culpa. Pero créeme que no todo se soluciona con el camino que parece ser más fácil, ya la vida nos ha dado esa lección

Se levantó de su asiento

-Espero, con todo mi corazón de que cambies tu forma de pensar. Si decides morir sin hacer nada, también estarás condenando a otra vida a la muerte, y puede que ella si desee vivir

Caminó hasta la mansión dejándome solo. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello y jalé algunos mechones. Odiaba lastimar a mi madre. De todas las personas, ella es la única que me ha puesto por encima de todo, ni siquiera mi padre ha sacrificado tanto por mí como lo ha hecho ella.

Me frustra el hecho de que ahora que mi vida estaba empezando a acomodarse un poco, empiezo a transitar por el camino de una maldición familiar terriblemente ridícula. No había ninguna jodida manera en la que quiera utilizar un hechizo de marcación secular, aunque mis progenitores quieran convencerme de que no es magia negra, lo cual es cierto, hay una poderosa magia que se ocupa detrás de éste y si algo saliese mal… bueno, la muerte sería el menor de mis problemas si algo sucede al momento de invocar esa clase de fuerza.

Por otro lado, si no logro hacer el hechizo de vinculación con mi complemento, perderé una parte de mi alma. Lo cual también es una mierda. Sólo tenía que recordar a ese horripilante _ser_ para darme una idea de lo que significaba un alma rota y corroída.

Y lo más importante de todo… es que también hay otra vida en peligro que no tiene ni idea de que está sentenciada a pasar el resto de sus días junto a mí o a morir conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños.

...

_**ξ**_

_**ξ**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia.

También quiero dar enormes agradecimientos a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios: **adrmil, rubenchoellocoxd, sonrais777, lapoket, jessi, Ale Malfoy BlackDagger**. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y millones de gracias.

Sé que no tengo perdón por demorarme tanto para actualizar, pero espero que su corazón sea enorme y me perdonen :) :)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
